The Pages Turn
by ScribedBLK
Summary: [Complete] All her life she was never free from her past, heritage and name. Will it be any different now? [Au,OOC] HinataxItachi? HinataxSasuke? HinataxNeji?
1. Chapter Eins

Chapter Eins

_A Dali painting I capture in my camera_

_A spray of grass-smelt breeze_

_Another touch of a sorrow_

_And we have a goodbye_

_The window shuts_

_The key locks the chapter _

_Of what was an ongoing story_

_The quill takes a pause_

_The ink dries_

_Immortalization is finished_

_For now_

_

* * *

_

If I should tell a story, how would it start?

Let's try from the timeline of the present arc and let history unfold as we get intimate with the characters involved in this story, shall we?

All right then, we shall begin with a darken skies of cerulean and amber hues that meshes together into the form of what we call sun down. It is the year 2005 and the time of an ending will lead us into the start of a few individuals' lives.

* * *

"Why?"

The scene is set in the kitchen of a typical contemporary split-level apartment in Osaka. The clock reads 6 in the evening. Amongst the crowd that gathered on this particular day were three guys, they were responding to one particular girl's announcement.

"Hinata-chan, why? I thought you wanted to continue onto postgraduate studies in health sciences?" Naruto asked for he was very shocked at the news.

The 22 year old girl of slender proportions and shoulder-length raven hair smiled. She was attempting to offer a more cheerful front but wasn't too successful. It would seem that the expression in her pearl-colored eyes was not alleviating some of her friend's anxiety levels. She was leaning against the counter top whilst facing the rest. The kitchen was a bare place with no stools for they never got around to buying any. University life kept things busy and somehow it was more fun living without them. There were many fond memories of her and the gang as they invented innovative ways to accommodate guests and themselves and eat without those stools or any dining furniture. It was good times but it had to end some time.

"It wasn't just any last minute impulsive decision. It was something that has been weighing on my mind since the start of final year, and after some discussion with Shikamaru, I decided that I can no longer delay taking on the role full time. The company needs me."

Her good friends who have seen her through university were sad. So was she. They've slaved over projects and essays together, shared cooking chores and went grocery shopping together. She was going to miss them so much and the 3 years of freedom she's had away from responsibilities and duties. They were the only ones who were willing to take her in when she was thrown out of the house for being rebellious and unfilial. They were the chums that were always there for here, in rain or shine. She teared but refused to cry. She's had enough with crying.

"What about Kiba?"

She paused in silence before looking at Shino. Her heart grew sad but she had to be firm about the whole thing.

"We broke up for a while now. There's no need to tell him."

Kiba, her sweet boyfriend of 1 year and her first one as well. They broke up finally after months of strenuous emotional entanglement brought on by her work, studies and other 'problems'. She knew in her heart that she had to let go. They were both not happy in the relationship.

But she will take the happier memories with her to Tokyo where she was to attend her conference as director or Konoha Corporations, a company she had painstakingly set up with another 3 of her really good friends whilst they were younger. The funds came from a major lawsuit they won a few years back, coupled with some sponsorship from some of her father's friends; it was set up as advised by Shikamaru, her most trusted advisor and personal assistant. They had initially left the company in the hands of a few trusted people who used to work for her father while they each went to pursue a basic university degree. From a humble company of three, it now stands in Forbes' list of companies to watch out for, with 3 thousand odd staff in its employment all over the world dealing in investments and property acquisition.

A rather great feat for four girls, who worked during their free hours in the respective offices set up in the various cities in Japan. No one would have ever thought they would make it. But they did. Somehow.

"So you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be boarding the morning flight to Korea for a short meeting before detouring back to Tokyo for a conference the day after."

"Soka." Naruto nodded at first, putting up a brave front but soon caved in to his emotions and sobbed as he hugged the girl. She hugged him tight. Once a time not too long ago, she would give her everything for his boy and in a way, she still would for he remains a dear friend to her, for he never fails to put a smile on her face no matter how bad things got.

She choked back the tears.

Shino pat her on the shoulder. She released her arms from Naruto and gave him a hug. Shino, the one with the quiet strength and the one who consoled her the most especially during the period prior to her breakup with Kiba, he was a gentle and intelligent man with a great future. He would continue his research into entomology at the university under the guidance of the professors there.

Chouji, the chef of the group. He was the man of the kitchen who would murder any one who left the kitchen in a mess or call him fat. He was also the guy who took good care of their diet and welfare. She was going to miss all the sumptuous food that was laid on the table when classes ran late and whenever any one got sick. There was a never-ending supply of food in the fridge and somehow, the place was more homely with lingering gourmet smells that roams into the living room and welcomes the person back from university.

They kept her company all night as she packed. The movers had came in earlier to pack away most of the things that were to be shifted to the apartment Shikamaru acquired in Tokyo for her.

What would she ever do without that boy genius?

Shikamaru stands as a personal assistant in title only. He, however, is more than that. He came into her employment when she was a 16 year old, on her lawyer's recommendations.

With an IQ of 200 over, he could've easily gotten a scholarship to study and have an academic career but he gave it little thought.

He came to work for her only because he found it too troublesome to study.

Gracious. Who would've thought?

In any case, he soon came to do more than just organize her life. He became her financial advisor, property agent, essay proof-reader, and many other roles. He truly became a very trusted friend especially in the world where she was Hyuuga Hinata, estranged daughter of the infamous Hyuuga Family and one of the four directors of Konoha Corporations.

Hyuuga Hiashi could take it no longer and had her place as heir to the family replaced by her sister, Hanabi. To him, she was a failure and a disgrace that should have never been born. She could not live up to his expectations to be groomed into the leader of Hyuuga Corporations.

She was the weak link in his eyes.

She left finally after high school. With her education fund in hand that she saved over the years, she proceeded to pursue a degree in psychology full time in Osaka. But now, she had to return to Tokyo where she needed to face the very past she thought she left behind.

The humiliation, the shame and all the agony and disappointment, she had to go face it once again.

She looked at her few luggages.

"How sad. My life for the last three years can be summed up in 6 boxes and 3 luggages."

They laughed.

They were sitting in the middle of her bare floor and eating Chouji's last supper for her. A feast of her favorite Curry beef with rice, pickled seaweed and egg custard that gave her a nice warm feeling inside amidst the misty evening that lay outside, she was contented. It will a long time before she gets to eat his cooking again.

It was a thought that saddened.

_I want to stay with everyone. I'm contented to live in the shabby apartment with its sparse furniture and the roof that leaks. I feel safe. I'm happy. _

_If only I could be free from reality and live this dream for eternity._

_If only._

She looked around her.

The people smiled.

One classic moment frozen in time.

One memory to keep loneliness at bay.

One life she will never forget.

One last chance to be.

One person called Hinata.

One face without the masks.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone,_

_Ok this story wasn't something I planned to do, so I'll only continue with this if everyone thinks its a story worth finishing. All right then, I'll be off now. Drop a note ok?_

_Cheers!_

_Arte_


	2. Chapter Zwei

Chapter Zwei

_Give it some more time_

_And we'll touch upon land_

_Amidst the serenity of the skies_

_I feel not as free as the eagle that soars_

_With each closing distance_

_As we get closer to earth_

_A gravitational weight_

_Bears down upon the chest_

_My heart feels heavy_

_I look not forward to the life_

_That awaits my coming_

* * *

Sometimes we can try and close certain chapters in our life but they have a tendency to flip back to that exact page because of the bookmark we accidentally left behind from the last time. We do not want to remember the bad times but they just flow back at the trigger of simple things. It weighs upon the present and halts the progress into the future. They are like luggage we can never seem to let go. 

We started the story with a goodbye. Now we move onto the conference that is catalytic to all the changes.

This day did not start off well.

Murphy's Law was at work.

It was late morning with a slight tinge of warmth from the rays that peeped through the skies. The scene is at Narita International Airport where a certain young woman is making her way out the customs.

* * *

Hinata strolled through the gates and was greeted by a familiar face. 

"You're late."

She grinned at his greeting and he helped her with her luggage. He was a tall figure who favored slouching but presented himself well when it was required. His 'uniform' consisted of dark suits with white shirts and for presentation sake, wore his long hair in a tie with the bits sticking out. Though of a skinny build, he manages to look quite smart in his attire for the most part.

They walked out of the airport to a black BMW and drove off.

She insisted on the concept of minimalism when it came to minor stuff as such picking her up. None of that needing a chauffeur fancy thing. Practicality ruled in her books, which was good since he liked things run that same way too.

Hinata looked out at the architectural settings as they drew close to the city. It has been a long time since she was here. Very long time.

Shikamaru wind down the window as they cruised along a winding route. One hand guided the steering wheel and the other flicked the lighter and lit a single cigarette that was between his lips.

"Cold turkey not working?" She asked.

"Troublesome is more like it." He grinned as he blew the offending smoke out the window.

"Of all things you picked up from Asuma-sensei, you had to pick up fagging."

Sarutobi Asuma, Hinata's lawyer and Shikamaru's mentor, he takes it in his stride to be a guardian to the two of them and if there was one bad habit he had was the perpetual chain-smoking that doesn't seem to be affecting his health or life span. Then again, it's second-hand smoke that kills first.

They were both laughing about it until she suddenly felt nauseous.

"Yo, what's wrong Hinata?"

She covered her mouth and calmed herself.

"Nothing. Just not feeling so well."

"Humph. Must be due to the lack of rest. You should've let me handle the Kim's case in Seoul while you came over here and got some rest before the conference."

"Doesn't matter. I just need to relax a bit that's all."

He shook his head.

"You may be my boss but it doesn't mean you've the right to do everything and get yourself sick."

"Hai. Mr. Nagger. I promise not to push myself too hard all right? Besides it's just a conference, it shouldn't get strenuous."

"I wanted to talk to you about this. Hyuuga Corporations will be there."

She froze. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "But only the representative right?"

"No, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji will be there."

Her heart sank. She wasn't that mentally prepared to face them yet.

"This must be something big for them to actually come. Sigh. I've wanted to delay meeting them for a while but I guess that's not an option anymore."

"You can't run from them forever. They are still family. Blood ties run deep, you can't just walk away that easily."

"It's different when you've walked out on them!"

Her fits were clenched.

_Damn it._

"Sigh. I mean yes, they are still family but things are just not the same Shikamaru. To my father, I'm not his daughter. I'm the black mark on his expensive suit that he can't get the cleaners to clean off. I'm the black sheep that doesn't exist as far as he's concern."

"True. But Hanabi..."

"Hanabi will make a fine president for Hyuuga Corporations. She's smart and capable. I've no problems with her. Not since that incident."

_Oh yeah, that little bitch had better be grateful. You nearly lost your life because of that incident_, Shikamaru thought.

"Humph. If you ask me, Neji is still the better candidate for president. Hanabi pales in comparison to that guy."

"True. But traditions will not let any of the branch members stand as candidate for the presidential post, otherwise, Neiji would definitely be the heir and perhaps, things might have been better."

Shikamaru could only inhale his smoke and wondered. He sincerely doubts it.

"Then again, it makes sense. The Uchiha International are the organizers of today's conference, given the good relations they have, it's not too hard to imagine why they wouldn't be attending."

"Today is also the day that all of you will debut officially as directors of Konoha Corporations, everyone in the industry will want to have a good look at you."

"Shikamaru."

"Hmm?"

"You're not helping to alleviate my anxiety here."

He laughed as he turned into The Oriental hotel, owned by the Uchiha family. He parked in front at the entrance and helped her out. Tossing the keys for valet parking, he walked her in.

"All right. The conference had started about an hour ago but you can go in quietly. I've informed the organizers earlier so don't worry about being late. The necessary documents are in the bag and I'll take the rest of your stuff back to the apartment first and come back later to get you. Are you sure you are up to it?"

He saw that her face was pale unlike her usual porcelain fairness that illuminates. But she assured him that she was fine.

"I'll be fine. Stop fussing about me." She took the document bag from him and waved him off. "I better be off now. Bye!"

She smiled before following the signs to the main ballroom.

He wasn't too sure but still he obeyed and headed off as well.

* * *

Hinata actually didn't feel so great. The nausea was growing worse and the anxiety that was growing inside was not helping. But there was no way that she could turn back from this. Her attendance was expected and she wasn't about to let down her friends who are already in there and most certainly, she wasn't about to let her family find more reason to put her down. 

She was determined to walk through those doors and lived through today.

From now on, as director of Konoha Corporations, she would no longer endorse any more show of weakness.

She continued her way down the carpeted floor, getting one step closer to facing past faces and future promises.

* * *

"Where is Hinata? She's so damn late!" 

Ino muttered to herself as she tries to stay awake in the presence of some guy who was presenting something on economic trends for the next financial year.

Boring.

It was a typical conference but with added touch of class, as expected of the Uchiha Family. The main attraction for her today would be the delectable sons, to be more specific, Uchiha Sasuke. And no, obviously such good looks would not be only noticed by her. Her best friend, Haruno Sakura was staring as well. Tenten, the dear girl was absorbed with the young Hyuuga male, Neiji.

Conference nonsense, they were only there to be presentable to the crowd.

Yamanaka Ino with the model figure wore a dark crisp pants suit from while Sakura opted for a more feminine skirt and top combo. Tenten stayed with a dress and white jacket. All outfits were complete with killer heels and flowing hair to boot, the men were doing some staring as well.

A pity it wasn't from the ones they were eyeing.

She took yet another sip from the water glass and looked at the program for the umpteenth time.

There was only so much a girl can do to pretend she was fascinated with currency investment.

A turn of the door was heard and set of heels came clicking across the carpeted floor towards them.

Finally! She's here, at least people can stop staring at the empty seat beside her and speculating about her absence.

She turned 30 degrees right to watch as a slender lady in white pants suit came walking towards them. She smiled. She really resembled more of an angel than the rest of them put together.

Aye, many eyes followed that same slender figure as she came walking across the hall. After many smacks on the head, at least she has learnt some poise in her walking and to carry herself with some confidence.

Very much different from the shy girl of yesterday.

* * *

Neji was quietly watching Hinata as she was being led in by the usher. 

At first he dismissed the clicks and tried to listen to the speaker but soon from the corner of his eyes, came an image of young woman that breezed through the sides.

The memory of the eighteen year old that walked out the Main house was now replaced by the image of a woman, all grown up.

The finer bone structures had finally emerged and they add to the delicate appeal of her illuminating skin. The slender figure was hugged by the white pants suit she wore. She was no voluptuous creature, but still the curves hinted at the feminine body that had finally developed over the years away from his eyes. He traced the high ponytail that allowed glances at her neck that led the straying eyes to the lacy camisole that peeped from underneath the jacket. The lavender hues of the lacey top brought out the soft dreamy look in those pearls that were greeting everyone except him.

His heart ached.

How he missed her so much.

He turned to look at his uncle and Hanabi. The old man may show no emotion but underneath he was glad to see her still well.

He missed her, even if pride refused acknowledgement.

The girl went forth to her assigned table and was seated. Neiji only wondered at what was to be expected over the course of the next few days.

_Hinata, fate in the hands of men can play a cruel game.  
_

_

* * *

_

As soon as she was seated, the speaker wrapped the speech up and went back to his seat.

"Damn you! You were spared from being bored to death!" Ino hissed in Hinata's ear. "And dear, you should wear the suit more often, you look gorgeous."

The girl blushed and smiled in returned.

"I'm serious! We could always ask for a second opinion from the room."

They both laughed but soon got serious when the senior Uchiha took the stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for making the attendance for today's conference. It is very much appreciated. It was stated on the program that you would be proceeding to hear more about globalization and its effect upon the property market. I am unfortunate to inform that from that item onward, all else is invalid."

The announcement was received with much speculation from the crowd below, save for the Hyuugas and his sons.

Hinata suddenly remembered Shikamaru's words just as she was getting out the car.

"_Something about this conference doesn't sit well with me, even though I had things checked out already. But whatever it is, keep safe and don't lose your cool all right?"_

She shook her head.

_Shikamaru, sometimes I wonder if it's such a good thing for you to be right all the time._

The dignified man raised his hand for cooperation from the crowd.

"I would assume that all of you have met my sons – Itachi and Sasuke. It is my wish before I hand over the running of my company to them, to have Itachi married. For such a purpose, you were all invited today to partake in the selection process for a bride for him. All eligible ladies in the room will be asked to attend an interview session conducted by myself and my good friend Hyuuga-dono. Details will be included in the package that is being delivered to all at this very moment."

Files of men and women in dark suits started distributing envelopes to everyone. All four girls of the Konoha Corp were not too please to hear such news, even if they found the gentlemen rather attractive.

Marriage was a separate deal from business.

"Many of you may find it ludicrous for resorting to such means, but it was necessary in order to gather all suitable candidates into one single venue. The next few days will be spent to get to know all the fine ladies and their families better before a decision will be made."

Hinata glanced at the Uchiha Itachi. She traced his tall length from foot up. Dark. Every inch of this man was exuding mystery. From the shoes to the clothes to his looks, Uchiha Itachi was every inch an attractive man. There was no real reason for such a drastic measure to hunt for a bride, his looks alone was sufficient to garner enough women who would be all too willing to marry him. And even more unnecessary for the presence of her family either. Unless….

Her thoughts broke when her eyes came into contact with brooding red ones. They were looking directly at her.

He made it not a subtle business to explore the Hyuuga girl, allowing his eyes to roll over from head to toe.

She felt exposed under his gaze.

Flushing, she looked away and touched upon the envelope in front of her.

"I believe that everyone is tired and hence, we will end today's session. The series of interviews will begin tomorrow at the respective times allocated in the envelope. I wish you all good day."

And he nodded before heading out the place with his sons in tow with the Hyuugas not too far behind.

* * *

"Is he out of his freaking mind!" Ino yelled when she got into the car. 

"Yo loud one, will you pipe down? There's no need to yell here." Shikamaru yelled from the driver seat. They were making their way to Hinata's place and Shikamaru had just had his fill of her complaining.

"Just drive all right? After hearing that the conference is just a cover for getting Uchiha Itachi a bride, a girl just needs to let out some steam. It would an entirely different affair if he was trying to marry off both sons."

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes and looked at the sleeping Hinata in the passenger seat.

The poor girl had a long day.

Her façade of perfection was shattered the instant they walked out of the ballroom.

One minute she was smiling and laughing with the girls.

The next saw a change of color to her face and the record dash to the nearest bathroom facility to egest much of the breakfast she had earlier.

She insisted she was fine amidst all the fuss around her by her concerned friends but in the end she lost and was promptly escorted to the hotel's resident doctor.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"_Ne! I'm fine really! There's no need for this!" _

_A frantic Hinata was being pulled by both Sakura and Ino rather roughly towards the way that the staff pointed them to._

"_Stop struggling! We'll let the doctor decided whether you're fine or not!" Sakura told Hinata. Tenten was off with Shikamaru to handle some crisis from one of the offices and hence couldn't help her out of the situation._

"_Demo!"_

_They both gave her the eye and she kept quiet and allowed herself to be led._

"_Finally we reach isolated sacred ground of the health facilities. Argh! The darn staff could have lent a hand to bring us here!" Ino said as they approach the door._

_Sakura obliged some courtesy and knocked. A nurse came out and helped Hinata to the bed inside._

_After going through the usual squeezing the arm to bits for pressure and sticking the glass tube into the mouth for temperature, Hinata was left to rest until the doctor came._

_Sakura and Ino sat there gushing about the handsome sons and the ridiculous situation that they gotten themselves into._

"_Sasuke is still as gorgeous as I last saw him in high school! Suave and composed. Ooh why couldn't they be finding a bride for him?" The pink-haired one gushed with that dreamy look in her eyes. Ino was guilty of patient abandonment as well, joining in with the fantasizing._

_Hinata could only look at her friends in amusement as she sat at the edge of the bed._

_The door suddenly slide open and a rather tall familiar figure came strolling through._

"_Sasuke!" The other two cried upon seeing him._

_The figure in mandarin collared suit did not acknowledge them and instead walked straight up to Hinata._

"_Hinata-san?" he checked while he scanned through the report filled in by the nurse earlier._

"_Hai. Sasuke-san."_

_He got a stethoscope from the doctor's desk before he proceeded to sit in front of her._

_All the ladies got confused and he sensed it._

"_I'm a qualified practitioner, so can you relax? I'm not going to hurt Hinata-san." He shot a look at the blonde and pink-haired ones who were drooling._

"_Hai! We believe you!"_

_He rubbed his temples._

"_Nurse!" And the flustered uniformed girl from before came in. "Could you escort them outside?"_

_She hastily bowed and proceeded to ask the ladies in question to head out to the waiting area. They went but rather very reluctantly._

_Oh how much they wished to be in Hinata's shoes at the moment!_

_Sasuke flicked a stray hair out of his face before turning his onyx eyes upon Hinata. _

"_Shall we?"_

_She nodded and he proceeded to examine her more thoroughly._

_After some minutes, he walked away to the desk and sat down._

"_Hinata-san, I'm pleased to say that there's nothing wrong with you aside from a lack of sleep and rest. But you're also a little anemic and so I'll prescribe some iron pills to supplement your diet but do take care to eat a balanced diet and exercise regularly all right?"_

"_Hai. Arigato Dr. Uchiha."_

_He looked at her and smiled._

"_Maybe you should start getting used to Sasuke instead." He said quietly._

"_I'm sorry. Did you say something?"_

"_No, it's nothing."_

_She lowered her eyes. She was certain she heard something but it didn't matter. She then proceeded to get off the bed and went forth to thank him again._

"_Douitashimashite. I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"_Pardon me?"_

"_For the interview Hinata-san, I believe your interview with my father is tomorrow afternoon."_

"_Oh. Hai. I haven't read the contents of the envelope yet."_

"_Soka. Regardless, it's best that you rest for the remaining of today. Do take care of yourself. "_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Shikamaru hoped that she was awake enough later for a little talk. There was something nagging at him and he needed to iron some details with her. 

He blew out yet another whiff of smoke out the window and pondered upon the situation.

Troublesome. It looks like he wasn't going to be able to have an early night.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke finally reached back to the family residence after checking through some minor details at the office. He headed for a shower before finally strolling to the study where he wanted to review a proposal for a deal with yet another firm. 

He was enjoying some peace when his older brother came in as well. Itachi made himself comfortable and sipped some brandy from a crystal glass.

Sasuke ignored him. It was but customary. Itachi would leave after his habitual drink was downed. He just needed to exercise some tolerance and privacy will be returned.

"Are you excited about the marriage?"

"Me? Excited?" He laughed. "Why should I be affected at all?"

"That is true. After all, it is only the acquisition of yet another female."

Itachi merely shrugged.

"And I suppose I'll be doing the taking care bit since I highly doubt you'll ever be around enough to."

At that, Itachi glare and stared at his brother.

"Do not think about touching her. She's to be _my_ wife, not yours."

Sasuke kept his eyes on the documents before him.

Itachi downed the last bit of the hard liquid before he stood up from the chair to leave.

"She has lovely skin, soft and silky to the touch, my dear brother. Very nice with a hint of lavender."

And Itachi stood in front of him, facing him squarely.

"What did you do?"

Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Nothing. She was feeling nauseous so I examined her. Thoroughly."

The red eyes contested with the onyx ones and he laughed.

"Nice try, my dear brother. You can keep to sliding stethoscope over the surface, because that is all you can ever do."

And he walked out, flinging the glass to shatter its crystal bits in the fire, leaving Sasuke to his privacy.

_Why should the girl go to the one who doesn't love?_

_

* * *

_

_Author's note:_

_Hi Everyone,_

_Hope everyone enjoyed the 2nd installation! The plot is still open for suggestions and so I hope to hear from you guys!_

_Cheers,_

_Arte_

_Xoni Newcomer: Thanks so your reveiew! As for a pairing with a Uchiha, I believe we can see that surfacing:)_

_Way-farer-redemption: Thanks I think I will continue! So hope that you continue to read too!_

_Hiasobi: As I said, it is quite likely to be a pairing with an Uchiha but things are not certain yet. After all Neji has feelings for her too and so the plot develops :)_

_Inocus: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
_


	3. Chapter Drei

Chapter Drei

_Fortune's Wheel turns _

_In ways one can't control_

_One cannot blame if you lose _

_Your queen to her_

_At the table we sit_

_We lay the cards_

_And call the bets_

_Living involves risks_

_But is it necessary_

_To place the fate of mine_

_In your game_

_Where I am to dance to your fancy?_

_

* * *

_

To forgive and forget.

Many times we say that we had forgiven others for the wrong they done to us but by the fact that we remember means the hurt is still there. The resentment, disappointment and frustration, we can still remember the day so crystal that it feels just like yesterday the knife was embedded in our backs. The wounds are not to the flesh but to the heart.

We return to the story where our protagonist is about to go for her interview. Today was the confrontation of past and present. Of a past regret and present resentment for the purpose of defining a future that is to come.

* * *

A slick black BMW cruised along the highway as it made itself to the Oriental. Hinata was quiet for most the ride now as she anticipated the meeting with Uchiha family. To be more honest, her heart was uneasy to meet her own flesh and blood. 

It has been some time now.

She wonders at what to expect.

"Just be yourself and everything's going to be fine." Shikamaru said after blowing out yet another whiff of the offending smoke out the window.

"Arigato. I hope that everything will be fine too."

"Asuma-sensei called earlier. He has cleared everything you've ask him to do."

"That's good."

"And oh, the two at the top called as well."

"Oh, what did they want?"

"The big bosses wished you good luck. They figured that you're going to need it."

She laughed. Her bosses, Tsunade and Jiraiya are more of friends rather than real bosses. Both were in their fifties andtheir name are synonymous in the business world. The girls had approached them a few years ago to help them set up the company knowing their experience and skills would be beneficial. Surprising they had actually agreed with the proposal presented and they have been the front-runners that built the company to where it stands now. The director posts were created to ease some of the responsibility to the girls as they were still running separate business of their own as well.

Interesting other bits about them is the fact that Tsunade has managed to preserve her youthful looks while Jiraiya has allowed himself to age into the perverted old man he is. How she does it is rather a mystery to all.

Nonetheless, they were good people and Hinata was very thankful to them always. The company would have never succeeded without their help.

They pulled up at the front of the entrance to the hotel and the keys were tossed for valet again. Shikamaru straightened his suit once again before walking her into the lobby.

There, they were greeted by a staff who led them to the west wing.

Footsteps and chatter echoed down the doors that led deeper into the hotel.

Scores of the female gender gathered at the different points with their families. Some were waiting eagerly for their turn and some were discussing their prospects from the meetings.

Her friends had already had their turn earlier in the morning but had since gone back to the office for work. They were apparently not allowed to disclose details of their meetings with others but maybe, after hers they could talk.

They now stood in front of the assigned tatami tea room.

Hinata took a deep breath and Shikamaru touched her shoulder to assure her once again. She nodded before the staff called out the figures inside.

"Shitsurei shimasu." (Excuse my interrupting.)

And the door slides open.

* * *

Hinata and Shikamaru were announced in and found themselves facing the Hyuuga family. The tea room was set with two tables – one long one where the hosts were seated and another that was some feet away. They were surprised to find only the Hyuuga people present. 

They bowed and Hinata greeted old faces.

"Otou-san."

The old man merely offered a curt nod.

"Hanabi."

She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Neji nii-san."

He smiled at least and greeted her back. He, after all, held no grudges against her.

The men of the Hyuuga family adorned long locks and traditional dressing. Hanabi, her younger sister was too dressed in kimono that embellished the monotonous yin-yang colors that the Hyuugas were known for.

It was all ceremonious and cold.

It did not come close enough for one to describe the situation as a family reunion.

She then seated her self with Shikamaru at the other table while a servant pours them tea.

"We wanted to meet you first before the Uchiha family arrived." The older gentleman spoke finally.

"Hai."

"I believe this is yours. Wear it."

Hinata watched as Hanabi pushed out a small lacquered box on the table. A servant then brought it over to Hinata's table.

The rift between them mirrors the space that separates their tables.

Hinata thanked the servant and lifted the lit.

Amidst the silk cushioning sat a ring that was of gold material with a moonstone that nestles at the top. The semi-precious stone resembled the trademark eyes shared by all Hyuuga members, the endless pools of pale grey eyes that seem to see everything. Circling was a design of a pair of koi fish – one light one dark molded in platinum, the yin-yang symbol of balance that is part of the philosophy believed and practiced by the Hyuuga household for years.

All members wore that same ring. And once upon time, she wore this ring too.

To their surprise, she shuts the lit and pushes it back to the servant.

"Gomenasai, it is no longer mine to wear."

The old eyes became crossed at the rebellious act.

"You are denying the forgiveness I am so generously bestowing on you!"

His blood was boiling to the extent that the veins appeared at the sides of his temples.

"I believe that my status was made clear some three year ago. I do not think that it has changed."

"You!"

Hanabi and Neji held him down and tried to calm him down. Hinata bit her bottom lip. If he was any closer, she would have been slapped by now. She was going against Confucius' teaching to show respect to the head of the family. Shikamaru sat quietly amidst the tension and watched for any suddenly actions that might be taken against her.

Hinata felt guilty for the way she was acting but to how much truth are they still family?

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_It was some three years ago that everything changed. Hinata was eighteen and was about to receive yet another slap to the face for failing to understand the management policies of how the Hyuuga Corporations were being ran. The truth is that there was not a lack of understanding but rather a silent disagreement with the policies that were upheld by traditions._

"_Why don't you get it? It's has been six months and you still don't understand the clauses?"_

_She flinched and braced herself._

_He instead dropped his clenched fist and called for Hanabi._

_A thirteen year old girl with the same dark locks came running at her father's command. She stood proudly waiting for his next command._

"_Hanabi is able to memorize the clauses in half the time you take. It can't be that difficult! Why is it that you cannot even match up to your own younger sister?"_

_She winced. _

"_One more chance. What is the clause 24a?"_

_She shut her eyes and took a deep breath._

"_New employees that come into the service of Hyuuga Corporations are entitled to no pay rise or bonuses for the next subsequent three years."_

_Hyuuga Hiashi relaxed a little._

"_That wasn't difficult now was it?"_

"_But it does not comply with the workers union agreement that we signed." Hinata uttered softly._

"_Did you say something?"_

_Why did you have to open your mouth? She asked herself._

"_I repeat. Did you say something?"_

"_No. Otou-san."_

_There came the slap that she didn't manage to prepare her for. The impact sent her down to the tatami covered floor._

_Hinata touched upon the swelling cheek._

"_How dare you talk back to me!"_

"_Who cares about the union? We are businessmen here. We do what it takes to maximize efficiency and profits. The union has no say in our affairs."_

"_Hai, Otou-san."_

"_That's it. That is the last straw. Hanabi, call all the members for a council meeting. Now!"_

_And the younger girl shuffled out of the place. Within the hour, all members of the Hyuuga clan council had gathered, including the branch members headed by Neji._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the abrupt meeting but it was necessary that the matter be settled today."_

_His two daughters flanked his side. One was upholding a confidant character while the other had a downcast look that did not dare to meet the eyes of any of the members._

_Neji noted the slightly swollen right cheek that she was trying to hide from everyone's view._

_He hit you again? _

_The young man grew angry and protective. He disliked the old corporal way of punishment. Especially a slap, it was humiliates more than it instills fear._

"_All honorable members of the council, I, Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of this clan hereby formally move the notion to have my second daughter, Hanabi replace Hinata as heir to the clan. Who will second the notion?"_

_The room broke out in shocked discussion. _

_What? _

_Neji was really pissed and was about to oppose the notion when other members raised theirs._

"_We, as elders of the council will second the notion."_

_This was to the biggest stab anyone could take to Hinata. Tears threatened to spill over those eyes of her as she watched her purpose in the clan being removed by her father._

"_As heir, Hinata-sama is entitled a say in this matter. Why is she not asked to speak?" Neiji defiantly spoke out._

_The older Hiashi merely glared but smiled confidently._

"_Of course. Hinata? Do you have anything to say about this?"_

_Neji's heart broke as he saw her bravely composed herself and wiped away the tears. She took a breath and spoke in a calm manner._

"_My most sincere congratulations to Hanabi, for she will make a better leader for the Hyuuga clan than I can."_

_What! _

_The head merely smiled. He knew that she would not speak up against him. The new heir stood more proud than before. Neiji was about to speak when he saw what happened next._

_Hinata quietly stood up and walked in front to face all council members including her father and sister. They watched intently as this was the first time the young Hyuuga girl ever show any form of active participation in a meeting. She bowed deeply and removed her ring from the fourth finger of her right hand. Hiashi suddenly stopped smiling._

"_What are you doing Hinata?"_

_She placed the ring on the floor in front of her and bowed once again._

"_Gomenasai."_

_And she turned to walk out of the room._

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

_She continued to walk._

"_Come back here!"_

_His voice rose to threatening levels._

"_Hyuuga Hinata, you will come back here this instance!"_

_He was growing mad and was being restrained by some of the other members._

"_Hyuuga Hinata, if you continue to walk out those doors, you are my daughter no more!"_

_She stopped. The room froze in strained atmosphere that can suffocate the average man. Everyone was watching to see what would happen next._

_She turned to face him once again._

"_Gomenasai, Otou-san. I cannot be the daughter you wanted me to be."_

_And the Hyuuga family was left with but the image of an eighteen year old who finally found the strength to walk life her way._

_The bird had finally extended her wings and took flight for the first time._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Three years on, nothing's changed. 

Hyuuga Hiashi was about to tell Hinata off again when the staff informed them of the Uchiha family's arrival. The door parted to allow the elegant members of the prestige family walk through. The head of Uchiha flanked by her sons, Itachi and Sasuke painted a different picture from the other family. They were dressed in tailor-cut suits of modern design.

It was a stark contrast of classic traditions and modern elegance.

They seated at the same long table where the Hyuuga were. Of which, by this time, the box was kept and all the family's dirty laundry were stowed away and covered up perfectly.

Hinata stood up to greet them. The elder waved off the formality.

"No formalities needed Hinata. We are after all family and not strangers, especially since I've practically watched you grow up. And you've become a fine woman indeed."

She smiled and thanked him.

"I've read your file that was composed by my advisers. Hiashi-dono has done the right thing when he decided to have you sent away. You've learnt independence and it shows! You're no longer the shy one I remembered from before."

She blushed slightly and stole a glance at her father.

_Otou-san, you covered everything up very well. You managed to turn my absence to your advantage._

"Though I was sad to hear that you stepped down as heir, I believe the decision to strike out on your own has proven to bear much fruitful tidings. I extend my warmest congratulations to you, Hinata, for making your way up to the post of director at Konoha Corps."

_And so, I 'stepped' down from being heir to 'strike' out on my own? _

"I must pay Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama a visit one day. Anyway, let's get straight to business. Hinata, I understand that you are not romantically linked to anyone at the moment, am I right?"

"Hai, I am not."

_Hinata, there isn't a need to be so honest_, Shikamaru thought.

"Excellent. And what are your views of the impending marriage of Itachi?"

Hinata looked the one in question. Itachi was dressed still in yet another dark blue suit, looking as striking as he was yesterday. He held her gaze. A lazy smile crept over a corner of his mouth while a blush came onto her face. She broke the eye contact and answered the older gentleman.

"He is a distinguished and well-accomplished gentleman in his own right. It is only natural that someone such as yourself be concerned with finding only the best lady for him. He deserves nothing less."

"Wonderful."

_Hinata, don't play into their game_, Shikamaru thought as he watched the elder Uchiha get buttered up by Hinata's sweet courtesy.

"And as with other ladies that we interviewed, what makes you a good candidate to be my son's wife?"

"First of all, I thank you for counting me worthy to be Itachi-san's prospective wife. It is indeed an honor beyond proportions. However, I may not be able to be a strong candidate given my medical condition."

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Hiashi spoke out finally after some silence.

Hanabi suddenly grew rigid in composure.

"I met with an accident some years ago that has lasting consequences on my health. I'm afraid it affects my ability to have any children."

"Since when? Why did I not hear of it?" Hiashi grew impatient.

Hanabi was growing unusually uncomfortable. She continued to look at the sister whom she has not seen for a while.

"Gomenasai for keeping it from you. It happened when I was fifteen when I lied about the week-long leadership camp held during the summer vacation. The truth was I spent that one week in hospital recovering from the accident."

"Why were there no records?" He demanded.

"Because I hold the only record there is."

Shikamaru then produced from the document bag, a single ordinary manila envelope that contained the hospital record. He passed it to a servant who had I passed to the Uchiha head.

"Sasuke, go through this."

And the young man flipped opens the cover to scan through its contents while the Hyuuga head looks on.

Neji merely took a sip of his tea, for he remembered the pains she endured to keep it under wraps from the rest of the household. That is, the weeks _after_ hospitalization it took before she fully recovered from the injuries.

He still remembered the accidental discovery when he stumbled upon her trying to discard used bandages and gauzes. It was early in the morning and suspicion had him follow her. He was horrified when he finally got the story out of her.

His heart ached when he finally got to see the evidence. The cuts that dug deep and the bruises that had yet to fade.

He also discovered that very day why his heart beats an erratic song in her presence.

His silent love was for her quiet strength.

He aided in her recovery, covering her trails and disposing all incriminating evidence. Hanabi, guilt-ridden and bright, uttered no word about it.

Her time spent healing were also his most treasured memories of shared moments between them.

But it had its share of reality.

There were times when she barely made it through the long hours of her father's training. The strains manifested in the longer time the wounds took to recover.

For him, the pain lay in the awareness that as close in proximity they were, she was beyond his touch. Beyond his.

All he could offer was the loving support through the times when it got bad and shielded her from her father's wrath.

Even now in the present time, all he could do was just watch.

The Uchiha head was disappointed when the report was confirmed. The Hyuuga head on the other hand was angered beyond words, but a slip in weakness surfaced, but only after Hinata bowed apologetically, stood up and left with her personal assistant.

The elder man who was clutching his chest with heavy breathing waved off the assistance offered from the Uchiha doctor, pride refuses to allow him to acknowledge his weak heart.

* * *

It was fading into late evening. Jazz plays in the background of a quaint little French place in a more secluded area of Tokyo. It had a relaxed atmosphere of cream walls and autumn hues that was a retreat for the very few who keep it secret. 

The owner, Rock Lee was a pleasant fellow of tall compact built who favored the color green inspired from his Gai sensei whom he looks upon in admiration. He gave up the chase of the corporate world and instead chose to run a place to which he had hoped to attract some female companionship. Well, he did technically, save for the fact his patrons are mostly attractive married women.

The cafe's trademark dish was the Lotus Leaf – a delectable creation of his chief that included the most sinful dark chocolate soufflé that was presented in the centre of a real lotus flower atop a circular chocolate leaf.

It is one dessert that can destroy any diet.

But life's short, no point denying oneself of some luxury. And that's why Lee has a special place in those women's hearts.

"Hinata-chan." He greeted the girl in the corner as the candles were lit and water was refilled.

"Lee-kun, how have you been?"

"It's been good. Though the business is doing much better than my love life."

"Lee-kun. Don't worry, I believe that special person will appear one day."

"Yes! As Gai sensei said, perseverance and hard work will always pay off!"

She smiled and asked for more tea. Immediately with gusto, he puffed out his chest and a toothpaste ad smile complete with sparkle was flashed before he proceeded to get her more tea.

Hinata settled back into her chair and peered at the wet weather outside.

The storm of the afternoon has passed and it only proved to only show that past scars never healed. They were still very much raw and bleeding.

And of course, they still hurt.

Suddenly at the entrance of the quaint place came a figure. Lee guided the way in and seated the new customer. She asked for some cappuccino.

"Evening Hanabi."

The other Hyuuga girl paused to thank Lee for the coffee before greeting her sister.

"How is Otou-san?"

"He's all right. Slightly agitated but otherwise he is all right."

"Thank goodness." Hinata breathed out a sign of relief.

"You still care for this family even though you sworn off the relations."

She sighed and brushed off the subject by bringing forth why Hanabi was invited her in the first place. "I wanted to personally thank you for informing me about Otou-san's plans to have me married to the Uchiha heir to seal the relationship between the families and in the process, bring Konoha Corps under their influence as well."

"Only because of the debt I owe you. The 'accident' was after all a kidnapping attempt gone wrong. You shielded me from the knife attack that the guy tried to pull on me when their plans backfired. You got hurt and spent weeks recovering from it because of me." The younger girl looked into coffee cup and stirred aimlessly, heart heavy with guilt.

"I'm glad that you still think of me as family."

The younger looked up while the other smiled.

"I've never felt that you owed me anything. If it's anything, I should be thanking you for giving the chance to fly free. Money earned from the law suit against the other clan for the kidnap attempt and medical compensation ensured that I survived well in Osaka. I mean I even had enough for some investments."

"Demo…. Your chance to have any family is now ruined because of me."

"The doctor only warned of future complications should pregnancy occur, not indefinite barren spinsterhood, my dear girl."

The girl looked at her in earnest.

"I'm not kidding. Really. Just that I had the report exaggerated for the Uchiha head."

The girl took a deep breath. "But you do know that it's not going to stop them from making it happen right? I mean this is modern live sciences era – IV fertility treatment and the use of surrogate mothers are rather common."

"But it would deter them and also let them know that I'm aware of what game they're playing."

Hanabi looked back at the same eyes as hers.

"Do you really not resent the fact that I replaced you as heir?"

The older pair of eyes smiled.

"Perhaps I was hurt initially but honestly, not anymore. You earned this title through your hard work and from what I can see, you are the better person to head the Hyuuga Corps. It is for the best for our family. I truly trust that after you graduate from Todai (Tokyo University), you will succeed to be a great leader in your own right."

The younger one teared.

Contrast against the cool weather outside, it was only getting warmer inside the café.

"Take care of Otou-san for me, all right?"

"Hai. I will, Onee-chan."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone! Whew! This is a rather long chapter, so what do you guys think? I know this might go out as being a bit impersonal but hope that all of you won't mind it I just speak out here as a collective whole. Firstly, Thanks so much for all your reviews and suggestions! It is definitely helping to formulate the plot better! So thanks! As for who Hinata will end up with….. well, we'll just have to wait and see ;) _

_Secondly, Nein! I'm not german but I did do a basic course in my first year. German's like the fourth language but haven't had time to really practice but yeah, the chapters were labeled in deutsch to make things a little different. _

_And please don't bite me for victimizing poor Hinata. I really didn't mean it! It just happened! Erm… blame the muse! sweatdrops _

_Anyway, I be off now. And oh, thanks to Xoni newcomer for pointing out the grammar mistakes! Well appreciated.  
_

_Thanks again to:_

_Xoni Newcomer_

_Inocus_

_Kaori no Tenshi_

_Slashofdragonblade_

_Saturnova_

_Cookie6_

_Rune-Rune_

_Cheers!_

_Arte_


	4. Chapter Vier

Chapter Vier

_I tried to break away_

_Took one chance_

_To try and be happy_

_But deep inside_

_I know_

_I'll never forget_

_The ties that bind_

_The blood that flows_

_Of everything I have_

_Of all that I am_

_No matter what_

_Family _

_Still hold a place_

_In this heart of mine_

_

* * *

_

We spoke of a confrontation in the last chapter and now, we progress towards the night of the gala party where the choice will be announced.

Past ties we see can never be broken, as deep down inside, the blood flows and the bonds exist. We can speak of disownment, of a firm stand that our families do not have a say our state of affairs when we hit adulthood. Some things we do not have to obey in earnest but sometimes we do it because it makes our parents makes them happy, whether you are genuine about doing the favor. Even that has its limits, for surely marriage is something for the average adult can consider yo be a personal affair? Not necessary, not especially if you live within the shadows of your past and heritage. Not if you are a Hyuuga.

One can have everything that declares you free but that never works if your heart is still with the family. And Hinata is not someone who has the heart to break her father's heart.

* * *

It was some days after the interviews and according to the envelope that all of them were issued, tonight's gala event will reveal who the lucky (or should we say unfortunate?) fiancée would be for Uchiha Itachi. 

The event was held at the same hotel in the grand ballroom. All celebrities and big shots were there and the reporters and paparazzi were having a ball capturing the people's faces and trying to dig up some pieces of dirt to stir up some sizzle in the paper tomorrow. Regardless, the juiciest news tonight would be to find out which girl will marry into one of society's oldest and most prestigious family. Speculations have some of their money on the property tycoon Hiro-sama's daughter, Miko while many others have their bets on the dark horse, the lovely Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata, at this time however, difd not wish to speculate. She was trying to afford herself a little break after taking in way too flashlights and name cards. And of course, not to mention the never-ending flow of handshakes and toasts to oblige the polite society which was starting to give her a headache. She walked over to the corner to talk to Shikamaru, whose eyes were hovering over a particular person.

"Shikamaru?" She poked at the lanky guy that was in a tux and leaning against a marble pillar.

"Yes Hinata? Are you worried about something?"

"No. I was just wondering when you are going to pick up your courage to go ask Ino for a dance."

"Nani? Ask the loudmouth for a dance? What gave you such a crazy idea?"

And he walked outside for a quick smoke. Hinata followed him and wait him to calm down from the first puff.

"She's looks good in the tight blue tube dress, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. And the sapphires around her neck bring out the hue in her eyes." And he suddenly realizes he was caught in his thoughts. "Ahh…. Hinata, stop it."

She laughed. Sometimes it wasn't that difficult to read him.

"So how long has it been? 2 years?"

"Not that long. Just a year and a half."

She suppressed a laugh.

"My, you sure hide it well from the girl herself."

They watched as Ino tries to her best to flirt with Sasuke whom she finally got to dance with. There was a long line of girls who were doing hovering near the dance floor for a chance to spend some time with the eligible gentlemen. The Uchiha males were playing the gracious hosts, but the Hyuuga male was busy at the table with Hanabi and Hiashi, some discussion was on-going and does not look to stop any time soon.

"Hinata, whatever happens tonight, do not lose your cool."

"Stop changing the subject."

He smirked. "Look, someone like Ino is high-maintenance. How is a personal assistant like me going to afford to upkeep her?"

"You also know that Ino is not all materialistic. And PA is not your permanent real job, you know that better than me!"

"Yeah, but anyway, she's still hung up over the Uchiha doctor, so it's just less troublesome for me to spend time weaning myself of all hopes."

"Shikamaru." And she patted the guy on the shoulder.

Another figure comes up from behind and greets her. She smiled at the familiar face.

"Neji nii-san."

"Hinata-sama."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He maintained his poker face.

"You owe no allegiance to me so stop with the honorifics."

He laughed and stepped closer.

"Old habits die hard."

"I've never really thanked you properly for all that you've done for me. I would have never made it through the times without you to always be there for me."

"We're family. There is no need for thanks between family."

"But I can still give you a hug right?"

He smiled and she stepped close to circle her arms around his waist. She gives him a warm friendly hug and silently basks in the security of his arms.

_Thank you so much for everything, Neiji. I am truly thankful to have you around. You're my blessing in this family._

Neji cherished the moment for as long as it could last.

_Hinata, I really hope that things will work out for you. _

They parted and she continued to smile.

He had a small smile on his face too.

Her eyes looked over to a cheongsam clad girl with two buns upon her head looking rather bored from the activities. Hinata turned to Neiji.

"Why don't you ask your old classmate Tenten, for a dance?"

He looked at the direction she pointed.

Smiling and breathing out a deep sigh, he nodded. Hinata tip-toed and gave a friendly kiss on his check before he walked over to the girl in question. With a surprised look and a flush that crept across the nose, she accepted his invitation and was led to the dance floor.

Shikamaru watched the scene.

_Hinata, you are really an angel. Who in this sort of society care more for others than themselves? Though I wonder, would your strong sense of duty land you in a situation that you do not desire to be? What would you do if you had to marry the Uchiha heir?_

He sighed. He already knew the answer and therefore continued to enjoy the night scenery and his smoke.

After all, the Uchiha doctor has decided to walk over and invited Hinata for a dance, thus he was left to be alone.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was moving around the likes of polite society. He toasts and flirts with the people but not dance. For he was busy watching one particular girl who has been hiding in the outskirts of the crowd, shunning the limelight and choosing to spend it chatting with friends. 

Yes, he was watching Hinata, the girl in the knee-length asymmetrical cowed-necked halter black dress. With her hair curled slightly for volume, she looked like a fallen angel whose heart was for everyone around her.

She hasn't changed much. For as long as he remembered when they were little during the visits, she never failed to have that sweet smile and big heart whose policy is to not leave anyone alone. Especially if she sensed that the loners were feeling down.

And he was glad that she did not change much from those times. Though, he was surprised at the incident three years ago.

He smiled. No, the little rebel streak showed that she has some backbone in her. She did not became the timid adolescent that he had thought she gotten molded into by her father.

His parents always liked her. And from what he observes, her cousin had a soft spot for her as well. Something which he would need to watch out in future, should things be allowed to go as planned.

Itachi sipped his brandy and watched as his own brother led her to the dance floor. They waltzed to the live band and under the dazzling chandelier lights. The crowd was watching.

* * *

"You dance well, Sasuke-san." 

The young man smiled as he led them through the steps.

"Hmmm… We have known each other since young, surely we can do away with some formalities?"

She flushed.

"Hai. We did indeed, Sasuke-kun."

"Remember the sandbox incident?"

"Where we hid Itachi's notebook?"

They laughed. It was a blackmail they used to get Itachi to play with them instead of burying his nose in books all the time.

He laughed. "Yeah, I still remember the sand bits that kept falling out when he had to present his work to Otou-san. What a thrashing he got."

She looked at him wide-eyed. He spied the shock.

"Not too worry, it wasn't that bad. Otou-san doesn't belt out much corporal punishment. Okaa-san wouldn't let him anyway."

She looked over at the lady in a lady red silk kimono sitting with the Uchiha head. She smiled. She always liked their Okaa-san. And the lady treated Hinata like the daughter she never had.

"I sometimes wish I knew my Okaa-san better, she died when I was five."

He smiled and shot a knowing look to his brother, who was standing in the shadows watching them. Sasuke circled his arms around her waist to dip her down for the finishing step.

Oh how he knew so well which buttons to push to agitate his beloved brother.

The crowd clapped and soon the conductor strikes up a slow tune. Sasuke then asked Hinata to continue on for another dance.

He was enquiring about her health when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turns to look at a pair of red eyes.

A smirk crept at the corners. He bowed and relinquished his dance partner to him.

Itachi then bowed politely and took Hinata's hand to start a slow dance.

This time, the crowd really stood back to watch.

Hinata couldn't help but be uncomfortable at the scrutiny.

"Are you that uncomfortable with me?"

Hinata shook her head, though she thought the opposite. She looked straight and stared at his bowtie, even with heels he stood nearly a head taller than her.

"You look lovely tonight, Hinata."

She flushed.

"Arigato. You look good tonight as well, Itachi-san."

And she wasn't just being polite. With his lean physique and locks in a neat tail at the back of his head, he looked dashing in his tux. He had a more chiseled and mature face compared to Sasuke but it was the sort that one would deem him as the dark knight. An attractive face that most female cannot resist being attracted to but for Hinata, there was something about the haunting dark red irises framed by his hooded lids. It was as if they were trying to look through her.

He proceeds to close the distance between them. His hand encircled the waist and pulled her closer to him.

She was about to resist when he whispered into her ears.

"Do you really not consider me to be a good husband?"

Stunned, she looked up at the handsome face that stood but a few inches from hers. They held the eye contact for a while before he smiled and ended the danced. He bowed and brought her back to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…."

But she was unable to finish her sentence. The Uchiha head had called for attention.

It was time.

* * *

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for gracing tonight's event with your distinguished presence to which, a special thanks be given to all the lovely ladies tonight for your charms have not gone unnoticed, I can assure you." 

The crowd laughed.

"I'm already taken, so I apologize if any hearts were broken."

More laugher.

"All right, we shall get a little more serious now. After spending nearly a week meeting the ladies and their families and after much consultation, we have finally made a decision. That decision, my friends, will change the life of one lady tonight."

Everyone held their breath.

The media were ready to pounce.

Hinata hung onto Shikamaru's arm and fallen back into twisting a bit of her dress, an old habit that surfaces when she really got nervous.

"Itachi, why don't you go invite your fiancé to join us here at the stage."

The young man bowed and confidently made his way down the steps. He mingled in the crowds and walked around the room teasingly.

Hinata allowed herself to breathe a little for he was at the other side of the room. It would seem that he was heading in the direction of Arakawa Miko, the property tycoon's daughter, who was standing next to her father, watching as Itachi made his way through, eyes flirting and certain.

The Hyuuga girl breathed out and looked at Shikamaru who relaxed a little as well.

That is, until they felt many eyes on them, and turned their heads to see why.

Uchiha Itachi was standing right in front of her!

Her eyes widened as she froze.

He smiled and bowed politely.

"Hinata, if you please?" And offered his arm out to her.

_It can't be._

She looked at her father who had made his way up on stage with Hanabi and Neiji. He gave her _that_ look.

She could practically hear his voice in his head.

"_Do as you are told."_

Itachi cleared his throat.

She took a deep breath and looked into those pools of reds, for an answer. For now, she had to accept. All eyes were on them.

Hinata took his arm and the crowds clapped and flashes went off as he led them back up the stage where all could see proper.

She looked at her father who awarded a slight nod.

The Uchiha head asked, "Perhaps we can hear a few words from Hinata about what is going through her head."

Itachi released her arm and she walked up to the mike.

Smiled nervously.

"Good evening everyone, ano, I really wasn't expecting this to happen."

_Yes you did. You spent the past few nights praying for it to not happen_, Shikamaru thought.

He sighed.

"But it is nonetheless a deep honor to be deemed worthy to be part of the Uchiha family."

The Uchiha head and first lady beamed.

In contrast, Hinata heart wrenched as she searched for words to say.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino looked up from below the stage. Their hearts fell as they watched their friend bravely deal with her situation. Eyes watered as they hear her speech. Even as a financial-independent full-fledged adult, she was not free from her father. Yes, the bird still has one leash tied to her ankle. Something called filial piety. Something called love for family regardless of how they treated you.

It was both her weakness and strength.

It was her father's trump card.

It was what he can use to make her, the pawn, moved in the desired direction in his political game.

"I-I am honored but- "

And the Hyuuga head collapsed.

Hinata turned her back, only to see Hanabi frantically trying to loosen the traditional clothing to aid his breathing while Sasuke moved fast to examine him.

"Call an ambulance!"

Neji was already on the phone while the rest of the ballroom went into chaos. Organizers moved in fast to control the disruption and shield the media from caving in to take photos.

"Otou-san!" Hinata ran towards to her fallen father's form but was halted by Itachi.

"Don't. You'll only hinder Sasuke from tending to him."

Her frightened eyes looked up into his calm ones. His arms wrapped round and held her close, as she watched helplessly from the side.

* * *

**A few hours later at the hospital…..**

"Onee-chan."

Hinata looked up from at her sister who walked into the lounge. The Uchihas had gone back to rest at her insistence and thanked them for all that they had done, even though the brothers had wanted to stay.

"Otou-san is awake now. He has asked to see you. Alone."

Hinata stood up from the couch. Shikamaru had already dozed off and so she left him to continue his peaceful slumber. The heels clicked on the hospital floor as she made her way over to the room, where Neji opened the door for her to go in.

It was cold.

But the jacket kept her warm. She had forgotten to return it back to its owner, who had draped it over her shoulders earlier when they were waiting for the doctor's report.

Sighing, she decided that it was to be sent for dry-cleaning and delivered back to the Itachi first thing tomorrow. For now, she was grateful to have it in the presence of freezing air-conditioning temperatures.

Her father lay there breathing steadily. He had suffered from a heart attack that was only waiting to happen, the doctors spoke of possible triple by-pass in the later future but for now, he was fine. And of course, they warned that he was not to be agitated.

It was a sad sight for a proud man who never tolerated weakness. Tubes and wires were attached to monitor his vital signs and ensure that he was in stable condition.

He has aged from three years ago.

His dark locks had grey bits and the skin around the eyes and mouth has wrinkled.

He looked tired.

"Hinata."

"Hai, Otou-san." She was standing a few feet away from the bed.

"Come closer."

She cautiously walked nearer to him and sat at the chair beside the bed.

"Hinata, do you hate me?"

She shook her head lightly.

"Surely you do. After all I have done to you, after tonight, surely some hate must exist."

"Iie, I don't."

He sighed.

"You are so much like your mother."

She looked at him. Hiashi rarely ever spoke about his late wife.

"The two of you look so weak but nothing can seem to break you. You bend like a bamboo in a storm in whichever direction the wind blows, but not break."

He looked at his grown up daughter and breathed a staggered breath. He propped his arms and tried to sit up. Hinata rushed to stop him from straining himself but at his insistence, propped him up into a sitting position.

He was breathing hard after shifting to a sitting position, such that he had to rest a little before speaking again.

"Yes, your marriage is a political one but also one that was in the talks from the time when you and Itachi were little. It was your mother who proposed it."

"Okaa-san?"

"She wanted someone she could trust to take care of her shy daughter, who clung onto our clothes when in front of strangers, who was so trusting and naïve towards everyone. But at the same time, she didn't want the two of you betrothed. Her plan was to maintain the interaction between you two and hope that it would blossom into a mutual relationship."

Hinata couldn't really believe what she was hearing.

"With her death and Itachi being subsequently sent to a boarding school, I had forgotten about it. Until recently a few years back when the Uchiha family came to visit, they wanted to honor your mother's proposal."

Her shoulders slumped. She wondered if it was the drugs or the close brush with death that were subduing the father she knew. This was a side, she had never seen in her life. Not even at Okaa-san's funeral, he had shown any slight emotion but now, she was seeing a defeated man pouring out his soul to her.

"The two of you were meant to be re-introduced and rekindle your friendship when you turned nineteen. That was why I was exceptionally harder on you in the years preceding the time before you left. I wanted you to be ready for the responsibilities that were to come and to be able to match up to Itachi - to be a potential partner not only in marriage but in business as well."

He shut his eyes.

"Everything that happened this week was all a masquerade to get you to come back. To come home."

Hiashi was breathing hard.

Fatigue was setting in.

"Why don't you rest and we continue this another time when you are better?" She had got up to help lower him to lie back on the bed.

"Iie." He waved her off. "I need to do this."

Her heart pained to see him struggle.

"Hinata."

She looked at him.

"Gomenasai, I failed to be the father you ought to have."

He had bowed his head to ask her for forgiveness!

She was stunned.

The man who never acknowledged any weakness or mistake was apologizing to her.

_Otou-san…_

_

* * *

_

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone!_

_Just want to thank everyone for their support and encouragement! Special thanks to Rune-Rune and Naito Kiseki for pointing out the mistakes and they have been corrected for the past chapter. I hope I managed to keep them minimal this time. And to Xoni-Newcomer, I hope that somehow I managed to answer your question with this chapter! So sorry that I'm a bit slow to justify stuff and I can promise that the next chapters to come will help to make things clearer too. All right, I'll be off now. _

_Special thanks to:_

_Joann_

_Saturnova_

_Momo-sama_

_Ah-choo_

_Morgannia_

_Insanely-normal_

_Cookie6_

_Rune-Rune_

_Xoni-Newcomer_

_Naito Kiseki_

_Raine_

_Cheers,_

_Arte_


	5. Chapter Funf

Chapter Fünf

_Yet another beginning_

_Of another chapter_

_In another day of my life_

_I ask yet another question_

_I harbor yet another hope_

_But regardless of things to come_

_I will smile_

_For yet another day_

_And for many other times to come_

_

* * *

_

We last saw a reconciliation of what were once broken ties that have now mended to become the family embroidery, representative of its rich heritage.

But that was not all that was seen. We also saw the very public announcement of two people's future.

Amidst all the media scrutiny and political influence, how does one find love?

Is there hope?

* * *

It was some weeks later that the subject of marriage was brought up again in the Hyuuga household. Hiashi had recovered enough to be permitted to his own residence a quiet recuperation. The media was in frenzy as they continued to speculate the final outcome of the supposed union of two of Japan's most prestigious families. 

We find Hinata walking through the endless corridors that leads to the dining room of the Hyuuga residence where she has been visiting as of late.

As she follows the servant in, her thoughts wander at how odd it felt for her feet to be walking along politely in the house again.

From the familiar scent of incense that touches invades her senses as she passes deeper into the architecture, to the wooden foundations that has darkened with age and the tatami-lined floor that her cloth-covered slippers tread upon.

Three years may have passed but the place has changed little

She paused to peer into the side garden that was once her mother's pride and joy. Waving the servant who was escorting her off, she walked onto the granite area and sat upon the steps that lead to the greenery.

The sight of perfectly manicured grass that surrounds the pond and the large koi that swam in the lotus-scattered waters greeted Hinata. It was tranquility at its finest, resembling very much like an oriental watercolor painting.

She was grateful that the place was well-maintained as how she remembered.

Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed as the last golden hues faded giving way to darkness. A breeze blew through the vicinity and it whispered gentle tidings to the girl whose hair now fell back to her old style.

She fingered one of the longer ends that fell on both sides of her head.

It was by impulse that she took to cutting her shoulder length pride to a little bob whose ends flicked out to give the cut a character of its own. The same style she sported before she left the Hyuuga residence as an eighteen year old.

Sakura and the others were surprised when she stepped in the office a week ago with the new cut. Ino had called her insane but later on decided that it was good since it had a more youthful feel to it.

Hinata smiled at her recollection of her friends' reactions but her thoughts were soon interrupted by the presence of another.

"Neji ni-"

"No suffix. That's what you said, right?"

"Hai, Neji."

And she smiled as he sat beside her on the step.

"How's work?"

"It's going good. Tiring, but I'm managing well I guess."

Neji raised a hand to brush her cheek.

"Hmm…… that would explain the dark circles around your eyes."

She flushed and he pulled his hand away. He sat down to watch a random bird fly by.

"Hinata."

"Hai?"

"Regarding your impending marriage with Itachi, what are your views really?"

"………."

She bowed her head.

"Honestly, I would most rather be allowed to have that one freedom to choose my life partner. Surely, being 22 means I am capable of doing that now, right?"

"Hai. None of us doubt your abilities but…"

"I know. It's nothing to do with a fairy-tale ending for me. That only exists in the bedtime stories we save for children."

Hinata said quietly before standing up to face him.

The moonlight lent a lovely glow creating a beautiful portrait in his eyes. Her porcelain skin and her pearl eyes reminded him of a traditional oriental doll, except this doll was dressed in a black Prada pants suit.

He sighed.

_If given a chance, would I be a candidate?_ He wondered.

"Why was I born Hyuuga?"

Neji laughed.

She looked at him puzzled.

"Gomen, but that somehow sounded like Juliet in Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_."

She laughed.

"Life can be a tragedy sometimes. The real world offers little peace and each life is but a farce about personal freedom and the rights about being able to decide our own lives. In the end, we are just pawns in a larger game of life."

Neji considered what his cousin said.

"If is so, wouldn't the past three years but all but a farce? Hinata, you should do better that the last few years of your life was the time when you lived a life that was solely yours. One's fate is in one's hands. We're not born to fulfill a decided fate."

He looked into her eyes.

"You're no longer the weak heir. You are now a strong individual in your own right. Continue to walk the path you deem is the right way of life."

"Can I?

"Well, -"

"Sumimasen. Hinata-sama and Neji-sama, dinner is served in the main dining hall."

Neji got up and dusted off the dirt from his black clothing before escorting his cousin to the hall.

* * *

Dinner was a simple fare in view of the change in diet for Hiashi, who had to watch the type of food he ingested into his system. He was in the process of recuperating but it was evident that his heart condition affected his ability to perform his daily routines just as before. It was to the extent that Neji was to temporarily take over Hiashi's duties with Hanabi as his assistant. 

He sat and watched as his eldest daughter came walking through with his nephew. Bowing, they both politely sat at the table.

Amidst the surroundings of simple wooden furniture and philosophical writings on the walls, the family ate.

And they ate quietly, picking on the steamed items and soup offered for that night's dinner. Neji picked a pick of fish and promptly placed it in Hinata's bowl, adding that she needed the extra nutrients from the long hours she endured each day.

She smiled and thanked him politely.

Hiashi carefully watched and for a split second, he thought he saw a splitting image of his late wife.

He sighed.

Hinata, with her gentle nature was always the soft one but somehow in the course of growing up, grew to have a pride almost as strong as his own.

He wasn't sure if he should be flattered.

After all, now he had an arrangement to honor with his long time friend the Uchiha head. There were just too many things at stake and he needed to come up with his answer soon.

He sighed and placed down his chopsticks.

The rest of the table paused.

"Hinata, I pray you do not blame me for my impatience but I need to know your answer."

"An answer to what, Otou-san?"

"Your impending marriage to Uchiha Itachi. Surely you have formed an idea given the time that has passed since the ball."

The girl sighed and placed her chopsticks down as well.

"Otou-san, it is very hard for me to say this but I do not wish to go through with it."

"Ironically, I was expecting to hear that very thing-"

"Demo, that is my personal view. It was the aspect of me that only thought of her own happy ending of marrying someone whom she would fall in love with and would be able to honor a marriage vow. But reality cannot be ignored, for I have to consider the Hyuuga family as well."

The rest stared at her. It was the first time they were hearing her air her own views without stuttering.

"Regardless of the past, I cannot deny the ties I have with this family. Because deep down inside our veins runs the same blood, and by that, I cannot ignore the responsibilities I have to this family."

She paused.

"I may not be heir but I still have a part to play. And this part will be seal the relationship between our family and the Uchiha."

Stunned silence followed.

"Are you sure about this?" Neji asked of his cousin whom was staring into her soup bowl.

The girl shut her eyes and nodded. She had not been sure until that moment when suddenly it all became clear. She knew what she had to do.

"Hinata…" The elderly man started. Somehow there was guilt lingering even though he had attained what he wanted.

"Please do not dissuade me. I am certain. I will marry Uchiha Itachi."

She looked up at everyone with glistering eyes.

"It would be my honor to become a part of the Uchiha family. And given the neglect of my duties to this family, let this be my first and last contribution as a Hyuuga."

The elderly man looked on as he watched the girl wiped away her tears. His little girl had grown up and there was no way he could call her weak and useless.

He was proud really but somehow the guilt that tugged at his heart refused to go away.

* * *

"Hinata! How could you! You said that you were going to tell your father that you are declining the marriage!" Ino yelled. 

It was much later that night when Hinata announced her decision to her friends, who upon hearing the news came straight over to confront her at her apartment. They were all seated in her apartment's living room with Hinata on the armchair and the rest spread out on the couch or, like Ino, was standing in front of the poor Hyuuga girl yelling her lungs out.

"Yo! Loud one! Pipe down! There are others in the place that needs sleep!"

One grouchy person came down the stairs wearing only a singlet and fisherman pants that fell three-quarters. Shikamaru had decided to move into the apartment a few days ago as he found it more convenient to get to the office from Hinata's apartment. He was very annoyed to be woken up by Ino at 1 am and was prepared to haul her out of the place if that was what it took to get some peace and quiet.

"Well excuse me! But there is a very important matter at stake here!"

He scratched his head and yawned.

"Well, it's her life and since she's made up her mind, just leave it! Your yelling isn't going to change her mind."

"Yes it can! If it can wake you up. Maybe it can wake some sense in her."

"Listen up dumb one, she is an adult who is fully capable to make up her own damn mind about things. You, on the other hand, as a friend should be supporting her. Awaking her senses is only to antagonize her mind and make her lose sleep over this matter."

Ino paused and considered what the lazy one said.

"Hinata, self-sacrifice is heroic but this is not a movie. You are not as indebted to your family to the extent that you throw your own personal happiness aside for duty." Tenten added.

The one in the center of debate leaned forward.

"I know. But it is something I feel I need to do."

"It all sounds obligatory to me." Sakura said.

"But it is my choice. I choose to do it. Besides what's the worse that can happen?"

"Erm, that you get stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of your life? Only to become some heir-producing nameless?" Ino sarcastically added.

"Che, there is no love involved." Shikamaru said as he lighted up a cigarette in the balcony.

Ino merely rolled her eyes.

"Hinata deserves better than this!"

"But she has already decided so stop complicating things."

The room stood silent.

"Hinata, please, tell me that you are joking and that all this is just a dream." Sakura said.

"Uchiha Itachi is not an ideal husband! He's nothing but a handsome bastard of a playboy! This isn't some rubbish I picked up from the tabloids! It's the truth! Hinata, do reconsider!" Tenten pleaded.

The girl on the couch wiped away silent tears. She heard all their pleading and her own internal reasoning as well but her will was not going to relent.

"I appreciate all of your concerns, truly I do. But my mind is made up and I will follow through with this and stick with it regardless of the consequences. My heart hurts to hear you dissuading me because right now, what I need is your support."

She reached to grab her friends' hands.

"Please, I need you to keep me strong. All I need is your support, not to hear that this will end up a loveless union. Not to hear all the negative consequences that can possibly follow. I just need to know that you will be there for me."

The girls looked into her watery colorless eyes. She had bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying but that failed when they threw their arms around her for hugs.

Within the shelter of their friendship she sobbed for herself, for the last time.

Shikamaru sighed and inhaled the last bit of his stick before he flicked it out of the balcony and watched as the fading embers fly down into the darkness.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat at the dining table where the servant began to pour the orange juice into the glass. He took a sip before another servant presented a few of the newspapers that he favored reading in the morning.

He pulled out one and flipped it open next to his plate of freshly made Danish pancakes. The sunlight trickled in through an open window. Morning was very quiet for the Uchihas since his father and brother would have left much earlier given the greater duties and responsibilities that came with the positions. His mother had already left for some charitable events so he was left to take his time to get to work.

He poured maple syrup over the few pieces and picked at random the bite-sized morsels while his mind digested the latest happenings to date.

His eyes scanned the international events and financial sections relatively fast and were about to chuck the whole paper away when the entertainment section suddenly fell from the pile.

All of the pictures that could have fell in front of his face, it had to the picture of the official engagement of Hyuuga Hinata and his brother.

Sasuke stared at the picture of the beautiful Hyuuga girl who was posing next to his charming brother, with both families flanking their sides to fill the background. He himself was at the rightmost part of the picture, farthest from the bride-to-be.

He quietly pondered upon his once childhood friend and how she had changed from before. From the shy one that was afraid of everything to the young woman that was now reflected in the picture. The girl had a gentle smile for all to see but deep inside, he knew that she was miserable. Her eyes gave her away. It was never difficult to read those colorless eyes and even if they haven't been in contact, he doubt that he read those emotions wrong.

He sighed as he drank his juice.

The fingers lazily traced the outline of her lovely face.

He wondered if they were as smooth as when he last touched them.

_Hyuuga Hinata……_

_

* * *

_

_Author's note:_

_Hi Everyone!_

_So sorry for the late update but a couple of stuff came up during the past weeks. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and rest assure that I will work on explaining for Hinata's decision to accept the marriage to Itachi and to allow the bits of sasuhina to come out as well. So erm, give me time ok? Also, I want to thank my beta, Ryce-chan, especially for her incredible patience to put up with all my grammatical nonsense. And so also pointing out the very embarassing mistake of me having spelt Neji's name wrongly for the past times. Yeeps! Gomen peepz, rest asssure that it has all been corrected. _

_Anyway, I have to get going._

_ Cheers!_

_Arte_

_Special thanks to:_

_Kichou_

_Ah-choo_

_Joann_

_Fried-Ryce_

_OspreyAnimeG_

_RyomaFan_

_Saturnova_

_Cale113 _


	6. Chapter Sechs

Chapter Sechs

_Beyond the gravelled path,_

_On the right of the uneven concrete,_

_The sunlight sets the mood._

_Endless body of people brushing pass,_

_The cultural norm of minding one's own business._

_The breeze strolls by,_

_I yawn and stretch on the green lawn,_

_My palm opens to catch a single petal._

_Looking around, the sky is raining purple,_

_The path gets covered again._

_It's that time of the year,_

_When the Jacaranda is in bloom._

_A touch of colour to bring me_

_To my new life_

_

* * *

_

Beyond the harsh reality of life, I believe that there is more to it than what we sometimes give credit for it to be. Sometimes we just need to maintain that belief and perhaps, after the storm, we'll see a rainbow.

The couple have been interacting but they resembled no more than the public's darlings, painting the portrait of perfection and politeness. He, being the former most eligible bachelor whose face was regularly plastered on magazines and she - the model female of our gracious society.

Tonight our story takes us to the illustrious wedding ball held at one of mansions owned by the Uchihas. This is the fruit of many people's labour for the union of the century.

And if it weren't for what we know of our protagonist's inner thoughts, I would say that tonight's event with all its glitz and glamour, resembled nothing less than what the media would say "a fairytale."

* * *

The mansion with its magnificent view of the sea was a place bursting with human population. All the well-known figures were there save for the media who were splendidly kept out thanks to the tight security. The people mingled amongst the glitter of the chandelier, live foreign import band, and of course the satin touch of drapes and cloths that dressed the massive ballroom.

The clock struck eight.

One servant stepped out at the top of the stairs. Inhaling, he announced for the appearance of the bride and groom. All attention focused on the handsome couple. Itachi led the way dressed in a three-quartered length, pin-striped black tux with matching buttoned-up vest, and a silver satin tie to complement the crisp shirt beneath. His hair was in its trademark manner that lent to the overall picture of dashing masculinity. Many hearts skipped a beat as he and his bride made their way down the carpeted stairs.

Hyuuga Hinata, oh pardon me, I meant Uchiha Hinata wore a Vera Wang creation of clean trimmings and seamless flattery that befitted her svelte figure. The modified mermaid gown of satin sheen seemed to float about the woman who wore a brilliant smile. Her hair was pulled back neatly with a few lavender orchids that sat at the back with the gathered ends; her elegance finished off with single pearl studs and a long string of pearls that was playfully swirled around her long slender neck. Of course, no eye could ignore the sparkling Harry Winston jewellery that adorned her finger.

They made a beautiful couple and upon reaching the bottom of the steps, they greeted their guests with smiles before encouraging them to continue their activities. There was plenty of time for interaction.

Hours passed and the couple continued their polite rounds to the various people. Soon, they were asked by the MC to start their first dance. Under the warm yellow lights, the couple waltzed to the musicians playing. It felt more like a dream watching the gentle sweep of the gown floating across the marble floor. For one instant, they looked like a happily-married couple.

Hinata danced with many of the people. She danced with her father-in-law and her cousin Neji (Her father still wasn't allowed to exert too much on himself). The elderly man knew his way on the dance floor and the experience of being treated like a lady made her smile. The dance with Neji was pleasantly warm and sweet. His usually stiff demeanour meant that he rarely danced but when pushed, he becomes one of the best and Hinata was comfortable even when he pulled closer for the finishing step.

She danced with friends. Even the lazy Shikamaru couldn't resist the invitation from her to move from the comfort of the balcony much less Naruto, Shino and Chouji who made it for the wedding.

"Ne! Hinata-chan, you really look pretty tonight!" The blonde had exclaimed. Shino pronounced that she had become a woman and Chouji commented on the excellent food that was catered. She was happy to see them even if for a few hours. She laughed along with their antics and helped the awkward Naruto as he carefully avoided stepping on her toes. Their chats helped her relaxed and ignore for the few moments, the perpetual scrutiny from everyone else. She had been masking her real emotions – her fears and discomfort at being public property. The stress so far was almost too much to take, so much so that she had actually thought of bolting from the aisle earlier at the church ceremony. But as the night progressed, with much alcohol intoxication, she was starting to relax. At least for the moment.

Naruto was about to finish his third dance with her when he felt a light tap at the shoulders. He turned and was confronted by Uchiha Sasuke. They exchanged glances before the blonde politely (not really) relinquished the next dance to Hinata's brother-in-law.

Sasuke bowed before taking her hands. Resting one hand on her waist, he allowed the rhythms of the music pace their moves.

"Are you feeling tired, Hinata-chan?" (She had insisted that he kept to the less formal way of addressing her.)

"Just a little."

He smiled.

"Have I said how gorgeous you look tonight?"

She laughed.

"Only the third time already!"

She enjoyed his company very much and the knowledge of having him nearby comforted her greatly. In fact, it would be exactly what she needed to ease the transition when the last of her belongings were to finally shift over into the Uchiha residence. He chuckled slightly before wearing a more serious expression on his handsome face.

"My brother is one fortunate man. You are a blessing to behold."

She blushed as she stole a glance at her husband who was busy chatting with business associates. He was a dashing man and she couldn't ignore the flirting gazes that other women were giving him. There was a heavy feeling in her chest that she was finding hard to ignore.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Ah gomen ne, I must be getting tired. Sasuke-kun, to marry into your family is a blessing in itself."

He smiled again.

"Of course! And what a charming Hime you are." (Hime princess)

Her cheeks flushed a tinge of pink as his mind took a trip down memory lane.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_He remembered when they were merely little children of five years playing in his garden whilst their parents conversed over tea. Hinata came running in her little blue yukata, all excited and flushed._

_They had been playing a game of catch amongst the plants and were now heading towards the sandbox where they had previously hid his brother's notes. His brother was away at school and so couldn't join them._

"_Ne Sasuke-kun! What should we do now?"_

_He smiled. She looked so cute with her pale complexion juxtaposed by the apple red tinge creeping across her cheeks and nose. He thought that she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen._

"_Ne, how about we build a big sandcastle!" _

_She nodded with enthusiasm and they began the "serious task" of building a big castle. Sasuke was filling the buckets while Hinata slowly moulded the shapes. After an hour, they were finally satisfied with their work. _

_It was quite impressive. It was large (filled up nearly the whole sandbox), tall (about three-quarters their height). Hinata had used leaves and twigs she randomly found in the garden to decorate the castle with flags and ditches. It even had a moat (not filled though as they couldn't find the hose)._

_The two smiled utterly proud of their work. Being kids, they decided to do role-playing with the castle theme in mind._

"_Ne Hinata-chan, you can be the Hime of the castle!"_

"_Hai and you will be the Ouji!" And she leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheeks. (Ouji prince)_

_Being a child who was not used to such open affections from girls especially, Sasuke blushed red, much to the amusement of Hinata who was used to receiving them from her mother. _

_He smiled. _

_My Hime ….._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

And it was still true up to this very day, especially this night, she really resembled a princess. With her hair done up and her in a beautiful gown, he felt like he was holding in his arms, this every moment, a real live princess.

He would have been happy to carry on dreaming and dancing under the glitter of the chandelier. If only, his brother didn't come round to reclaim his bride.

Uchiha Itachi, from the corner amongst his friends, was watching his new bride dance with his brother. It was fine until he saw the way she was flushing and laughing with him. There grew a little pang of annoyance that he couldn't explain. Deciding that it was time for them to go, he placed his glass on a passing tray and approached the dance floor.

The two brothers exchanged glances. In the face of reality, Sasuke obeyed and handed her back to his brother who hooked her arm on his.

_Again, I have to stand aside and watch you claim the best things in life_, Sasuke silently thought.

Uchiha Itachi whispered some words in her ears and they proceeded to make a final change of clothes.

Some time later, the couple emerged. Amidst the merry crowd, Itachi had hooked her arm in his and slowly led them out to the waiting limousine that would take them to one of the holiday homes. Leaving the guests to entertain themselves, their own parents had already left the vicinity much earlier to rest.

It was after Hinata had settled down from all the rush of the ball that a new worry griped her. It was their wedding night and soon she had to deal with the consummation of the marriage.

She remembered expressing the same fears to her close friends:

"_It'll be fine Hinata! Just relax and let Itachi guide you!"_ Ino said a-matter-of-factly.

"_Yeah, given his experience, I'm sure that's not a problem." Tenten had said lifting up yet another gossip magazine with Itachi on its cover page with a stunning model flanking his arm. It was just one of the many pictures she could see whenever she happened to pass a vendor's stall. Beautiful nameless people whose only link was their trophy value to the one called Uchiha Itachi._

She remembered shaking her head and panicking more. It would be her first time after all.

Sinking back in the leather seats, she stole a glance at the man himself. He now wore only a plain shirt with a standard suit and was watching the outside scenery rather intensely. Sighing a little, she turned back to the window and tried her best to refrain from twiddling her fingers or twisting the skirt that she was wearing.

* * *

The limousine came to a halt and they were led by a servant into the reclusive little hideaway overlooking the sea. When Itachi went ahead to answer a call, Hinata, stole a chance to head for a soak in the hot spring. Gingerly, she stripped herself of the towel that protected her modesty and stepped into the welcoming waters.

The warm waters were helping to ease the fatigued muscles in the shoulders, back and legs. She playfully lifted some of the warm water to splash onto her shoulders, after which she then settled back into a comfortable position. It had been a long day and being in heels, tight clothing and maintaining a stiff posture didn't help one bit. It was these moments of privacy that she enjoyed most. She was after all someone who valued privacy. All the publicity had worn her out and her jaws ached from holding a smile for such a long stretch.

Feeling somewhat more relaxed, her thoughts started to invade the space.

_I can't delay the inevitable unless Itachi himself can't bring himself to look at me. After all, the numerous models and public stars are so many times more beautiful than I am. _

She sighed and continued to ponder her thoughts.

_Maybe he's too drunk and would have fallen asleep by the time I head back._

_As if. Hyuuga Hinata, ahh, Uchiha Hinata, pull yourself together and face reality. As farce this marriage may be, you still have the obligation of at least producing one heir! _

She paused for a second.

_Or maybe more than one. Even if there is no love between us, then all the love can go to my children. Our children. _

She mentally corrected. Her tired mind wasn't organising her thoughts properly.

_But that still doesn't solve the problem I must deal with later. _

Her face fell as a tight knot was felt in her tummy. She was one nervous wreck. Sighing again, she looked up at the darken skies that was sprinkled with stars.

_Things would be so different if I had married someone I do love. Maybe things would have been different if it worked out with Kiba. Maybe I wouldn't be trying to intoxicate myself during the ball or having all these what-ifs thoughts. And I definitely wouldn't be trying to delay going back into the bedroom._

She breathed out. 

_What a coward I am._

Sighing yet again, she stepped out of the waters and slowly padded her way back. Having wrapped herself, she strolled back to the bedroom, consciously aware that she was taking the longer way back. As slow as her pace was, she eventually reached the room. Taking in a deep breath, she gently pushed the doors. Stepping in, she initially spied no other presence and breathed out a sigh of relief.

That was until she ended bumping into a wall called her husband upon turning around after closing the door. The unprepared one jumped, much to the amusement of the taller one who continued to walk and sat upon the bed. Nervousness kicked in and the knotty feeling in her tummy only got worse. Pretending to be calm and cool, she walked over to her luggage and pulled out a sleeping gown from within its contents.

_She's a bag of nerves. But a delectable one nonetheless. _

Itachi smiled as he watched his wife look for her sleeping gown. His eyes rolled over the figure from head to toe and again from toe up. The thin damp material that was wrapped to hide her modesty was only accentuating the curves that lay underneath.

_Not that she would need it or have a chance to, _he thought deviously.

It was true that prior to this, they had have little chance of anything that resembled courtship. They barely talked. Barely touched. Barely know each other. The closest form of intimacy was the pecks on the cheeks he gave for the cameras and that on the whole, did not count.

But if it was anything, he was impressed by the way she seemed to shine. He was surprised at her accepting the marriage and more amazed at how she puts up the pressure to be the new darling of the public. Her grace is much loved by all, save for his seething other fans. Regardless of the strength of her character, it was the touch of smiles that she had for everyone and anyone. Sometimes he felt a tinge of envy, especially so when they were visiting a children's charitable event where she mingled with the young ones. Her smiles and laughter really brightened the place and the children adored her as much she of them.

The fact that she loved children appealed to him. It meant that there will be little opposition to having any of their own. Though he was indifferent about it, he wouldn't mind as there was the obligation to their parents. No matter, the process itself nonetheless, will be enjoyable.

Hinata was about to pull the gown out of the luggage when she felt a pair of hands touch her waist. Her heart started beating faster as those hands slowly turned her around. Coming into close proximity with him was driving her nuts as his hooded eyes confirmed her of what he wanted.

_Her._

Pulling her close, one hand reached up to gently cup her face up towards his. Heart thundering against her ribcage, Hinata was resisting all urges to bolt from the room. Her breath paced faster as his face dropped lower and lower to close the gap between them. He paused just slightly.

"Hinata……."

He finally descended to kiss her lips and smother any impinging response.

Hinata stiffened and froze for a moment, unsure of how she should react. Since she was young, she had always thought of the moment where she would be with one who dearly loved and treasured her, who accepted her for the person that she was and is. And now that the moment was near, she could not think clearly, the thundering beat of her heart drowning out any thoughts she had in her head.

Itachi's hands followed the curve of her jaw, trailing a light path up the delicate shell of her ear, before sweeping down and following the supple line of her back.

"Just relax...", he murmured, before his lips moved over hers more firmly, their breaths mingling, as she gave into the headiness of their first real kiss.

One hand on the small of her back, pulling her ever closer to him, Itachi swept the other hand up to tenderly cradle her face, as he deepened the kiss further, hands moving around to grip her neck more securely, his tongue probing the seam of her lips, seeking entrance into the warm wet cavern.

Hinata felt a brief flash of alarm before her lips parted almost voluntarily. For an instant, she could pretend and cherish the false sense of security that his embrace offered but her little conscience refused. It was hard to love a complete man of a stranger. She may have known him as a child but it was wilful to even think that she knew him. What love was there in this marriage? He knew as well as she did or even better. There was no hiding. This was nothing more than obligatory custom of marriage and perhaps, lust. And even to that, her insecurities had something against it. After all, Itachi was attractive in his own right, and experienced too. What if he wanted someone who was more experienced? Even so, she knew that that could not be so. After all, he _was_ experienced, and to a master of seduction, naiveté and innocence would hardly serve as an obstacle to one keen on gaining optimum pleasure from the love act.

His countless other lovers would know this better than her. She was now a token trophy for the world to see, the only difference from the model girlfriends he used to show off was the fact that her face would more or less be constantly portrayed alongside his. Thoughts such as these would have been further pursued and analyzed were they not swept away in almost a split second by the onslaught of feelings which arose in Hinata, and was aroused by none other than Itachi.

Pulling away slightly only to plant little kisses on her neck, Itachi nipped lightly at the sensitive skin where neck and shoulder met, before moving down lower.

_Good_, he thought, as Hinata's head fell back, her arms lifting themselves to twine around his neck seemingly for support. He knew that Hinata was a rather reserved person, and had felt waves of uncertainty radiating from her just moments before. Gently, he bent down, and brought his arms under her knees, lifting her up and carrying her to the soft bed which awaited them. Itachi laid Hinata down right in the middle of the bed, her legs forming a natural cradle for him.

Slowly with fingers, which seem to tremble though he knew not why, he pushed the hair out of her half-closed eyes, before gently removing the damp towel which appeared to cling to her like a second skin. Sardonically, he thought that it was rather like unwrapping a present. Yes. Definitely a present. And one which he wouldn't mind to have delivered to him from time to time. He savoured her sweetness of innocence and the knowledge of branding her his. She was _his_ wife - a necessary statement for the rest of the men like her cousin and especially, his brother. He paused to peer into those luminous eyes of hers. Because tonight, for once, those eyes were finally only looking at him, instead of everyone else in the whole damn world.

Hinata looked up, and saw the gleam in Itachi's eyes. For some strange reason not even known to her, she saw him in a different light then she normally did. While he normally seemed arrogant and cock-sure of himself, all she saw now was a little boy who had to grow up quickly in a dog-eat-dog world, and was old and weary even before he was 10. Somehow, the mask he wore seemed to have slipped fractionally, allowing her a glimpse at the true Itachi. And so, she gently brought her palm to his cheek, tenderly cupping it, trying to infuse feeling into what she could not articulate with words.

Taken aback, Itachi's eyes widened just fractionally before the iron mask fell back into its place, and his eyes were shuttered once more. Why did he suddenly feel as though she had seen into the very core of him? Pushing such thoughts out of the way, Itachi lowered his head and claimed her lips once more, hoping to chase away the ghosts of vulnerability, and to regain primacy again.

Under such fierce onslaught, Hinata had no choice but to surrender. Itachi's hands mapped her body like the wonderland that it was. His tongue learning the different tastes and textures of Hinata, until they were both feverish with desire for one another. Then and only then, did Itachi deem Hinata ready and slowly entered her, melding their two bodies together as their shadows blended on the wall amidst the flickering candlelight. The infamous pain she heard so much about gave way to only the waves of pleasure that followed suit. Amidst heated passion, both found their climax. They drew apart minutes later when they tumbled back to reality, a tangle of limbs and heaving chests.

Itachi gently cradled Hinata's body as she drifted off into slumber.

Somehow at the back of her mind, she remembered hearing him whisper,

"...Mine."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone,_

_Sorry for the long delay but hope that you guys enjoyed it. Another should be coming along soon. Anyway many thanks to my patient beta, Ryce-chan and my dear friend, Vertigenious for helping me with the wedding night! _

_ Special Thanks:_

_Kichou_

_Saturnova_

_Malitia_

_YumYum_

_OspreyAnimeG_

Ganymade


	7. Chapter Sieben

Chapter Sieben

_One step. One tap of a dance. One wave of the hand._

_Porcelain of perfect facade framed by an immaculate coiffure._

_She stands tall._

_Her audience awaits from beyond the stage._

_With every twirl of the hand. _

_Every sweep of the gown._

_The lady captivates. _

_Intrigues. Untouchable._

_A prized beauty for eyes to behold._

_She is the object of everyone's desire._

_As she is out of reach from the people,_

_The people are out of reach from her._

_From behind veiled accessories,_

_The figure can merely watch._

_Can go no further than the wall._

_The glass that condones off her movement into civilization _

_Can anyone read the speech written by her silent requiem?_

_Will no one open the door for the figure and hold out one last hope?_

_Broken dreams lay broken hopes._

_Of a figure who has become one-dimensional,_

_Where is the healer that will fix all fractured joints?_

_When the performance finally ends its run,_

_where will the figure go?_

_Once the magic wears off,_

_Once the attraction fades._

_What will become of this manufactured doll?_

_

* * *

_

How much is too much?

Being humans, there surely comes a stage where one's patience becomes tested. No matter how kind and how patient you are, the breaking point exists. This goes the same for our protagonists as well. A fairytale marriage but underneath the smooth polished surfaces, how close to the truth can outsiders see from the glass?

* * *

Shiny clusters of lights sprayed across the streets and across the man-made landscape of the night. Against vanguard black, the postcard picture stands out. The many hues glowing acidic yellow that lent light to the little people below, offered little warmth to the figure that was lounged in her director's chair. It follows the contours of her spine and she sighs as the thoughts engulfed her. It was already nine-odd in the night but she is still seated in her office on the 52nd floor of a glassy architecture in downtown Tokyo. She was doing work but now she was merely staring out at the bright lights from her glassy view. Her heart sat heavy. 

There is one main thread that was running through her thoughts:

She does not want to go home.

Home here, referring to her current residence, the Uchiha Mansion.

_Shall I spend the night here again? _She wondered.

It made no difference. The bed she shares with Itachi was as cold and lonely as this office.

_I better not. The rest of them would get worried._

The rest being Sasuke and his parents, whose company she loved. Itachi wouldn't care. Why should he? After all, he was too busy enjoying the company of others to remember that he had a wife!

Everyday, almost everyday, she was never failed to be reminded of her husband's unfaithfulness. Plastered everywhere, the beautiful faces and the many names never failed to be splashed across the tabloids and screens. The newspaper street stands clip them up like dirty linen all over the stall's space. The beautiful faces pictured with him, too many to count, mocking her.

Gossip. Scandal. Gossip.

It was everywhere!

As much as she was appreciative of her friends' efforts in trying to dispose the wanton media in the various public places when they were out, the lingering looks of pity from the public never ceased to ensure that she was aware of what was happening.

Hinata sighed.

It has been almost five months since they were married. But it was two months ago since they were intimate as husband and wife. He was a master in bed and she had to admit that she enjoyed the times together. It was in the physical touches that she deceived herself in believing that the marriage might work out.

It was all a farce as she had suspected long ago.

And as she had predicted, he had grown tired and weary of her. Anorexic-looking models and stars of the big-screen were still his preferences. Not her. She fingered her now longer bob and twirled one of its ends around a finger.

Not her.

Tears gathered in her eyes that has lost its radiant spark. Surrounding the orbs of coral sight, were the obvious signs of insomnia. Her various attempts at being unemotional and detached about the whole issue failed tremendously. The manifestations of her troubled soul smudged dark traces on her pale skin.

_Stop crying. _She commanded herself.

But Hinata could still feel the dreaded feelings of hot liquid spilling down the smooth canvas of her skin. They spilt and spotted the clothes she wore.

Using the back of her hand, she vigorously wiped the tears away. But more were coming out, and she knew that she was losing the control. Finally, she relents and the sobbing echoed her emotions throughout the vacant place. Now, in the comfort of darken solace, she becomes human again.

* * *

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. 

It was past midnight and there was a persistent idiot ringing the door-bell non-stop for the past ten minutes. Sleepily, he padded across the parquet floor and made his way to the front door.

"This had better be important."

And he opened.

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

There at his front door stood a barely standing Ino in her typical working suit of white pants

"HINATA! I MISSED YOOU! LET'S DRINK!"

Shikamaru's eyes bugged out and he panicked a little. It was late and her shouting down the halls wasn't going to help.

"Pipe down!" And he dragged her in.

Laying her down on the couch, she flopped into its leathery comfort and happily kicked off her heels. Her cheeks were flushed and she reeked of alcohol.

"Mah. How much did you drink?" The guy said as he put the kettle on and headed into his room to retrieve a small towel.

"Ha-ha. Not much Hinata! Only 5 bottles of sake!"

"That's not so bad," he wondered. She's had much more before.

"And some Shochu!(1) And more beer!" She happily announced.

He sighed. Squatting next to her, he attempted to help her freshen up using the towel. After some useless swipes, she relented and basked in the warmth of the towel.

"Hinata……."

"Baka, I'm not Hinata. Hinata doesn't stay here anymore."

"Why doesn't Sasuke pay more attention to me?"

_Why don't you pay more attention to me?_ He thought as he helped ease her out of her jacket and swiped her arms down.

"Why Hinata? Why? I try so hard that it's starting to not be funny anymore!"

"Baka. If he doesn't like you, you can try all the stunts in the world but it's not going to change anything."

"Hmm. It sucks liking a person so much especially when the feelings not reciprocated," She mumbled as she tossed over to one side, hugging a cushion.

_Yeah. I know exactly how that feels._

"I still remember the first time I saw him, All dark and so handsome in the uniform! Oh my heart was beating so fast! I've never felt that way before. Never! I, Ino, sweep guys off their feet! It doesn't work the other way!"

_Oh yeah, you do._

Shikamaru smiled a little before he sat on the couch with her. Stroking a stray blonde hair off her forehead, he felt content watching her as she slept.

Suddenly she shuffled and changed positions. Moving from lying sideways on the couch she scooted over and rested her head on his lap. Snuggling, she mumbled some last words before heading into real deep slumber.

"Where is the guy of my dreams?'

He sighed.

"Tsk. So troublesome. Why, on earth, did I fall for such a baka-woman like you?" He wondered quietly as the girl slept contented. Oblivious to the fact that maybe, the one guy for her was under her nose all the while.

Shikamaru gave up and resigned to his fate as Ino's pillow.

_Couldn't I enjoy one last night of peaceful sleep before tomorrow?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning had some sunlight trickling through the silk translucent curtains, warming up a sleeping form that was sleeping soundly on the couch. Ino's eyes blinked and she grumbled some before she decided she ought to wake up. Sitting up, she stretched, causing the blanket that covered her to fall off.

"Eh? Why am I in Hinata's old apartment?"

Ouch. The throbbing sensation came instantly and Ino began to rub her temples before making her way to the kitchen. There, she found sitting on the counter, a note:

_Hey loud one,_

_There's some toast in the oven and coffee on the stove. Help yourself._

_N. Shika_.

She smiled.

At least, he had some hospitality in him. Yawning, she decided to run a quick shower first. Humming some random tune, she strolled into Shikamaru's room with the intent on borrowing a towel.

_Hmm. Strange, as neat a freak he is, this room is bit too neat to be normal. _Ino thought as she opened the wardrobe.

The bed was made and there was no sign of occupancy in the room. It was as though………….

"What?"

Ino stood still for a few moments. The cupboard doors hanged opened but the insides were cleared out. There was nothing. And she found in the other cupboards and drawers - there was nothing!

She panicked. Her heart raced and she was instantly awake.

Something must have happened. As Ino quickly made her way out to grab a cab, her mind was clinking through the various possibilities.

_What happened to the idiot?_ She pondered as she strolled through her own place.

Quickly, she showered and was ready and out the door in under an hour. In true Ino style, she sped through traffic towards her work place where she breezed through the space and employees, walking towards the only person who would know what happened to Shikamaru.

Ignoring the secretary, she flung open the wooden door of Hinata's office. There she found her friend busy talking to an unfamiliar young girl dressed in a monotonous office uniform.

"Hinata, where's Shikamaru? And who's this?"

Ino demanded with her hands on her hip.

"Calm down, Ino. This is Ayame. She's my new PA."

"What? Never mind, what happened was that in my one drunken episode, I somehow ended up at your place and spent the night over. I vaguely remember that he was there but anyway, that's not the point. The point is Shikamaru is no longer at the apartment!"

"…………."

Hinata looked downcast. Something was up.

"Is there something I am not aware of?"

Hinata gently sent the new girl out of the room. Once the figure was out, she reached quietly to retrieve a drawer, a single white envelope. She held it up to Ino. Its surface was inscribed:

_**Resignation**_

And at the lower left were the initials,

_**N. Shika.**_

Its bold prints caught her unaware. She became speechless.

"This was handed in yesterday," Hinata explained, as she got up from her seat and invited Ino to take a walk with her to one of the conference room.

"Hinata, just tell me what is going on!" Ino demanded as she felt herself being seated by Hinata.

"Just watch the news."

And Hinata flipped the large plasma screen on, to which, Shikamaru's face appeared. In fact, he was in what appeared to be a live press conference.

"……_..We are reporting live from Nara Pharmaceuticals HQ where today stamps a significant day for one of Asia's largest supplier of deer antlers for Traditional Chinese Medicine. Today, the new president will be revealed….."_

_Can it be?_

Ino wondered as she saw Shikamaru standing on the right of the head of Nara Pharmaceuticals. He looked every inch more dignified and distinguished than he had always appeared to be. She saw as he turned to whisper into the ears of his blonde companion.

"……_.Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Nara Pharmaceuticals has always pride itself in delivering the best quality medicinal supplies for generations. Today, it has expanded from a small family-based business to an international manufacturer in health products and supplements. And today, I am proud to hand over this legacy to my son, Nara Shikamaru._

"Nara?" Ino said as she looked to Hinata for assurance. Hinata offered a smile and nodded.

The man himself now stepped forth to speak.

"_Thank you. After my three year long internship with Konoha Corporations under the guidance of Hinata-sama, I have learned many important fundamental attributes and will look forward to applying my experience to bring this company to new heights. Given such an enormous responsibility, I assure everyone here that I will do whatever it is within my capability to ensure the continuation of quality products for the benefit of future generations to come."_

And the screen was flooded with thundering applause as the new boss waved to all. And the reporter's voice came on again.

"_There you have it. And now, together with the lovely Temari-san, he will take off to begin a series of meetings with the many employees of the company. This is Ota Akira signing off for xxx news."_

Hinata switched the screen off.

"Ino, forgive me for keeping this from you. Shikamaru was placed in my care by my lawyer, in part due to a contract he had with his father. He had bargained for three years of freedom before he would take over his father's position in the company. During the course, he made arrangements to ensure that his identity wouldn't be revealed to the media and of course, he also made me promised not to tell anyone else."

Ino's head hung low.

"All this while and I never knew…."

Hinata hugged Ino as she rambled.

"Why am I getting so upset about this? Isn't it a good thing? I mean he's gone off to greener pastures. Though, the idiot could have at least said goodbye…."

Hinata, after being released from Ino's grip went to the side to get the box of tissue. Grabbing a bunch, the blonde girl blew her nose and wiped the spilt tears.

"Ino, there's something else as well."

The girl looked up.

"This, he never made me promise. He just assumed I would but I think you ought to be told."

"What?"

"He has loved you for a very long time now. Have you really not noticed?"

Ino again for the third time in her life, was speechless. Suddenly, everything clicked. The bickering, the teasing and the good laughs. All the memories of times with him flashed by and it finally made sense why she was getting so damn upset over his departure.

She smiled.

And cried again.

* * *

Night came again. 

Hinata was alone in her office, going through her routine internal debate of whether or not to spend the night in the office.

She had sent Ayame home earlier as she was still new. Unlike Shikamaru, the new girl wasn't ready to keep late nights with her. In any case, given the fatigue and the dizziness she was experiencing, Hinata decided that it would be best to rest in a proper bed, even if the bed provided little warmth.

Pulling on her trench coat, she grabbed her handbag and proceeded down the long tubes of the elevator to the ground floor. Touching earth, she stepped out of its glass frame and walked towards the door.

"Good night Hinata-sama!" The security guard chirped.

She smiled.

"Good night to you too!"

"Do take care of yourself, Hinata-sama. Too much late nights can have adverse effects on your health." The older man advised.

"Hai. I'll be off now!"

She stepped out the building to head towards the waiting limousine that was but a few meters away from where she was.

Hinata was wondering if she should pick up supper for her in-laws when suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her.

In her bid to shout, the inhaling of air only went against her. For the fumes of the chloroform only lead her into a dark artificial sleep. The last thing she heard was the shouting of the old security guard and a vague impression of a gunshot.

* * *

Note: 

(1) Shochu - unlike sake, Shochu is distilled. It is also made from one of several raw materials. The alcoholic content is usually 25 percent , although sometimes it can be as high as 42 percent or more.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_ Hi everyone, sorry for the delay, am swamped with work right now and yes, even though I have left it at a cliff-hanger, I can't update for at least 2 weeks. Sorry guys! Anyway take care all right! Many thanks again to be patient beta, Ryce-chan! Good luck for your projects! Ganbatte!_

_Cheers!_

_Arte _

_Special thanks to:_

_YumYum-chan _

_Littlesilverflower _

_Xoni Newcomer _

_OspreyAnimeG _


	8. Chapter Acht

Chapter Acht

_Tears of shades_

_Lonely Blues_

_Outcast eyes_

_That speaks no clues_

_Truth befall_

_There is no wait_

_Time is no friend_

_It will fade_

_Coloured moments_

_Of phantom fears_

_Shadowed doubts_

_Of endless walks_

_Reality streaks_

_Blood in_

_Blood out_

_It's time to go_

_

* * *

_

Fleeting moments in time will create a vortex of chance to review the past.

What is the truth? Who is to say? Of all the voices from the media, is it really right to take things for face value? Who should you trust?

* * *

Hinata woke up to the blinding light of cheap fluorescent and damp stale smell of wood. Prying her eyes open, the body soon followed suit in wake. She soon realised aside from what seems to be the inside of a warehouse, that she was held rigidly in a wooden chair with tough ropes securing her from making any movements. 

_What is going on?_ She wondered at who would go to the extent of kidnapping her and for what reason? A quick deduction led her to come to two conclusions: One, to cause Konoha Corps shares to drop its value in the market or two, for random.

_Still, who is the mastermind behind this?_

She checked the surroundings to search for a means out of the place. The place had little furnishings, high windows and two exits. It was going to be tough.

Someone came.

A dark figure came through the doors, followed by two others of similar built. They were men roughly in their thirties, of average medium built and not walking with much confidence. That thought struck her immediately, but it would be a while before she could explore that thought. For now, there were more immediate concerns.

Her heart beat with fear. What were they planning to do with her?

"So you're finally awake."

She looked in the direction of the voice, but the face rung no name in her memory.

"You don't know us, Hinata-sama. There's no need to think so much about it." The first stranger said.

"What do you want?" She said in the calmest tone she could muster. She was grateful that no stutter came out.

They laughed, not pleasantly.

"You can thank your husband for getting you into this." The second one said.

"Why so? What do you have against him?" She queried.

The third one dropped his head for a second before bursting his rage at her.

"Your husband slept with his wife! That no-good bastard of your husband goes round flirting and sleeping around with all the women that catches his eye. He couldn't even leave people's wives alone!"

Hinata felt her facade of strength crumpled before her. Her heavy lids cowered low and the eyes looked to the dusty floor.

_Revenge. For what Itachi has done._ She conceded quietly.

"So you know. Of course you do. It's in the tabloids all the time. How could you miss it?" The third one continued while the second one shakily lit up a cigarette.

She felt the stab of truth in her chest. It sat heavy and forcefully. It hurt. Tears were collecting in her eyes. Some spilt over the edges spotting the ground, as the taunting continued.

"You know something? You have to be really stupid to have actually agreed to marry Itachi. Ah! What a joke, in the first place, it is a joke to marry a playboy! Surely you didn't think he will change his ways for you! I mean-"

"Enough, Ran." The second one spoke up after putting out the cigarette.

"Baka! Don't tell me you're going to award sympathy to her, Arata? Her husband slept with Hisa! Hisa, your wife of five years that is filing for divorce with you?"

He looked at his friend from his dishevelled fringe of auburn hue before approaching the downcast figure in the chair. He then began to loosen the ropes. Hinata looked up in surprise into his face.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-sama. We'll bring you back. Just please don't pursue the matter-"

"Baka! What are you doing!" Ran exclaimed much to annoyance of the other friend as well.

"We shouldn't do this. Hinata-sama is a victim after all. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted Itachi to cheat on her either." He said with tired eyes at her. She was shocked. Tears split.

"We can't turn back idiot! We're come too far to turn back! The ransom note has been sent already-"

"Gomenasai, Arata-san….." She said.

Ran slapped her. She continued to look down.

"What are you apologising for? Do you think an apology can erase reality? If an apology can miraculously change the fate of things, do you think we would be here? Huh? Do you think we would gone all the way to formulate the plan to kidnap you and have Itachi deliver the money himself? Huh? If an apology was all that took to fix things, that security guard didn't have to die, woman!"

Her eyes grew wide. The security guard was dead?

_No……_

"Yes woman, we've already committed a crime. We're too deep to get out of it and you can blame it all on your husband."

Random thoughts were running wild in her head.

_Itachi. I thought I could be distanced away from your affairs. I was so stupidly wrong. Your mistakes have finally caught up with me tonight. I am a fool to have even thought that I could keep myself emotionally uninvolved. _

The men suddenly stopped talking. She looked up.

"Damn it! I hear the sirens! The police are here!' The first one said. "Come on, grab her and get into the car. Quickly!"

Ran grabbed her forcefully and dragged her towards the back exit. Forcing into the car, they sped along. Arata sat beside her in the back while Ran and the other plot a way out of the situation - one that didn't seem the favour the amateur kidnappers.

"Hinata-sama."

She looked at Arata.

"I'm really sorry. I was just so angry at myself that I couldn't think straight." He laughed. "Indeed I, a small time manager in a company lost his cool when my wife filed the divorce. What am I doing kidnapping someone?"

"It's not your fault. Don't reproach yourself anymore."

He shook his head.

"It's a nightmare that I can't get out of…… my marriage is ruined…… somebody died…..and all because-"

"Watch out for that truck!" Ran yelled as the other driver found a truck heading towards their direction. The driver in a bid to avoid did a sharp turn. The turn caused the car to swerve onto the footpaths. The car ran rampage in the narrow strip.

"Nice one, Ryu." Ran said.

Until the lamp post came up on view and screams raged as the car collided into the pole. Glass shattered its forms on the ground alongside the metal body that was bent beyond hope.

Four figures lay motionless in various positions.

* * *

**Some time later……**

Hinata heard someone called her name. She could feel herself being moved along, wheeled to be more precise. There was more fluorescent lighting above her. The formed pathways to a place she didn't know where she was heading to.

"Hinata!"

Her eyes peered opened but the vision was blurry. She saw a vague outline out of a masculine face framed with dark hair.

"Hinata, don't worry! I'll be here. Just hang on!"

The voice sounded concerned, with an edge of panic and anxiety. It sounded familiar. She wanted to ask who was it but was too overwhelmed by the tiredness that took over her, lulling her into a dark restful state.

* * *

Hinata woke to a cool air of sterile surroundings. Her body felt stiff and her head throbbed painfully. Painfully, she opened her lids to peer at the bright stream of sunlight that poured from the window. It was afternoon but what day it was, she had no idea. Taking deep breathes, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the bright of day and take in the whiteness of the hospital and the small spray of orchids that stood in a vase on the table next to her. She felt herself smiling a little as she admired the pretty hues of the flowers. 

The door slide opened.

For one second, she wondered if……

"Hinata." A tired looking Sasuke greeted her.

If Itachi would bother to come see her…….

She managed a small smile for him.

"You've been asleep for sometime now. 2 days to be exact."

"Ah. What happened to the men that were also in the car?"

"The kidnappers? Why are you so concerned about them?"

"Please tell me, Sasuke-kun." It wasn't a request. He sighed before telling her the story.

"The driver died on impact, while the other two are in intensive care unit. We're arranged with the lawyer to bring the case to court-'

Her heart sank. Arata had thrown himself over her to cushion the impact for her. She felt immensely guilty.

"I wish to drop the charges."

"What? After what they did to you, you want to drop charges?"

She nodded. "Please. They've been punished enough."

He considered her for a while but finally relented seeing that she was being so serious about it.

"Itachi will be arriving from Nagoya today. He should be here any time now."

At that, her face fell. Memories of what exchanged between her and the men replayed in her mind.

_Perhaps it's time to reconsider everything again and decide what's best for all of us._ She thought quietly as she looked out at the little park that her window overlooked.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doctor who came in to check on her.

As she buttoned the top after the examination, the doctor spoke.

"Hinata-sama. The injuries you sustained are not serious, so you may be discharged in a few days after we've observed you some more. Meanwhile, do get some rest as the body tends to be weak after a miscarriage-"

"What? What did you say?"

Sasuke went up her side. "Calm down, Hinata-"

Shock coursed through her veins as the doctor repeated his words.

She had a miscarriage.

Her body slumped back on the pillows. Her hand instinctively went to her abdomen. How could she have not known that she was pregnant? And she thought it was due to stress that her period was late.

"Hinata, it wasn't your fault."

"How old was it?"

Sasuke face fell. "About Two months."

She nodded as Sasuke waved the doctor and the nurse off.

_This nightmare………the security guard, the driver and now, this. How many more lives must be exchanged before it's too late?_

Tears fell.

Hinata was surprised. She hadn't realised that there were tears building up in the first place. Immediately following the next drop that fell onto the sheets, a pair of arms drew themselves round her to give her a warm embrace.

"It's all right. It's not your fault." Sasuke said assuring.

Her head still hung low as she shook her head. Almost instantly after that, her arms came up to hug tighter the warmth that she so desperately hasn't felt in a while and buried in the security that Sasuke was offering.

* * *

A few days later, Hinata was deemed well enough to be discharged from the hospital. The journey home was spiked with awkward silence between husband, wife and brother-in-law. Hinata had appeared to have taken the news well but still, there was a lingering worry about the emotions that were so well hidden behind that mask. 

Itachi returned and had been visiting Hinata who still treated him with politeness. The smiles she had only stood to mask the uncomfortable air between them.

_Why are you still smiling?_ Itachi wondered as the scenery strolled by them outside the window that was beside him. _Why aren't you angry? Why are you so smiling for the whole damn world!_

He watched as Hinata wore a tired smile as she chatted friendly with his brother as they finally pulled up in the driveway of the Uchiha mansion.

Hinata went in to greet his parents before being chided by Sasuke to head for bed to rest. Itachi slipped away to answer some calls before finally, making his way to the room.

Upon entering, he saw that she was sitting up in bed reading a financial report.

"Get some rest, Hinata. You can catch up slowly."

She looked up from the papers with the reading glasses that were sitting on the edge of her pert nose.

"Ah. I will."

It felt so awkward. With the intention to have a talk with her, Itachi had then walked up to the bed and was about to sit beside her when she suddenly pulled away and tucked herself into bed.

"You're right. I suddenly feel tired. Gomen. I'll going to sleep now."

And she abruptly turned off the light and curled her body close to the edge of the bed. He sighed and moved away. Highly aware of why she was acting the way she was.

Turning off the remaining lights, he then laid in bed as well.

He turned his head to the tightly curled up figure part from him.

In his mind, Sasuke's words reeled by him. It was something that his brother had brought up with him some time ago.

_You may not care about what the paparazzi are doing in the media but do remember that Hinata is not like you. You are a cold unfeeling person but she's not. She is affected by countless faces that are appearing on the covers. Now, I don't really care about your business with those girls, you know best on what's going on. My concern is that you do not drag her into a mess that you've created……._

Unfortunately, he never foresaw such consequent.

_I did not mean for you to get hurt. Neither did I mean for any harm to come to our child. It was never meant to be this way….._

_

* * *

_

The next morning had come and while Itachi was in the midst of dreams, a dark haired female figure had slipped out of the house quietly and was now riding up the glass elevators flanked by bodyguards and Ayame. She wore a dark suit and hid her tired eyes behind dark shades. Soon, the door opened and she walked along the white crisp granite floor that led the way down a path of corridors.

Last night, she had little sleep. She had lain next to Itachi pretending to be asleep. Her mind was wrecked with thoughts. Of a debate that churned from the time in the hospital to last night, to which, finally, in the dreary hours of the morning, a decision was made.

They finally reached a rich wooden door, to which Hinata stepped through quietly. The company sign read: Jounin Lawyers, Advocates & Solicitors.

"Ohayo Hinata-sama, Kurenai-sensei will meet you in a very short while. Meanwhile, please follow me to the conference room…….."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_ Hi everyone,_

_ So sorry for taking so long to get this updated! I'm still taking to prep for the exams so yet, again another update will be a while. This chapter is unbeta-ed so let me if you spot mistakes, all right? Thanks so much to Ryce-chan for helping me so far for this fic! Best of luck! I better head off now. Take care everyone and thanks for all the reviews ! You guys are the best!_

_ Cheers!_

_Arte _


	9. Chapter Neun

Chapter Neun

_Sunset sets the pace for the night_

_The eyes follow the light_

_Into darkness that speaks no evil_

_Ying and Yang_

_Life and Death_

_Contrasts of Life itself_

_Time spirals down a path for the morrow_

_For the direction goes only one way_

_Compromise slows the walker_

_Should the past surfaces_

_To ravage the present_

_And jeopardise the future_

_

* * *

_

The formula to a happy marriage – does it exist?

Trust, Honesty, Complementary, Similarity etc – what is needed to make a relationship work? And is it so different from ingredients for marriage?

Trust, once broken is hard to amend. We find it just so hard to put our trust in people who rattled the faith we installed in the relationship with them. It takes real courage to forgive, but greater strength to listen to the truth, learn from it and grow.

But where does one find the courage to forgive and really forget?

* * *

Well, it wasn't hard to figure out that Hinata has moved towards a more extreme action, sending forth the word of divorce to Itachi faster the bullet train. A separation followed suit even faster. The move set an uproar that raged faster than a bush fire, stirring up much news and upheaval.

Much to say, the Uchiha and Hyuuga family suffered strains but relations remain firm through the storm of the news that shook the financial state on the market. Much rumours evolved ranging from the obvious to the most ridiculous, but tabloid smoke can only be sustained if only there is a fire to begin with. However, shortly after the announcement, it would seem that Hinata has moved from the centrality of Tokyo to relocate elsewhere to rest – somewhere familiar and definitely where she is more at ease.

"Hinata!"

The slim figure looked up from her book that she has been indulging herself since afternoon to look in the direction where a set of thundering footsteps were coming from. Two seconds later, a blonde head appeared.

"Yosh! You have a visitor!" Naruto said as he walked into her room, followed by a dark hair that did not fail to bring back memories of another figure of similar colouring.

"Sasuke-kun! I thought you were not coming till next week!" She rose to greet him with a friendly hug.

He awarded a cheeky grin and happily received the hug.

"I was getting bored anyway. Besides, my presence at home would not make a difference, since all I ever see in the house is my brother."

She wore an awkward smile. She had heard that Itachi took to staying in the house more often these days since the news broke out, preferring the company of family instead of female aesthetics.

"Gomen-"

"Stop apologising! You didn't do anything wrong, he's just not feeling well and needs more rest at home-"

"Gomen."

"There you go again." Naruto chided. "Anyway, I have to go! It's time for my shift! Ja!"

And he left with a wave.

She yelled back for him to take care, and he replied something about ramen, followed by the slam of rush departure.

She smiled. She was glad to be back in Osaka, and it was of good timing that her old room had recently vacated and that she was welcomed back into the familiar home of her beloved three guys.

It was hard picking up the pieces but somehow with their encouragement, she learned to let go and was slowly moving on with her life.

"How's the volunteer work coming along? Do the kids have you at their mercy?" Sasuke asked.

"It's going great. And no, I am not being bullied by them! We work together and everything's just great." She said, smiling.

"You look well, and I'm glad."

"Thank you. And so do you. How's everyone?"

"Everyone is well. Everyone misses you, especially Okaa-san. She still speaks of you fondly over dinners and in general. I know, it has been 4 months but still, your presence is sorely missed. Things aren't the same as they used to be anymore."

"Sasuke-kun, we've been through this many times. I won't change my mind-"

He offered a smile.

"My brother is a proud man of high achievements and great ambitions. Never once, have I seen him as affected as he is now. He doesn't show much emotion but he is affected as any normal person would."

Hinata paused to stand up to get a glass of water for Sasuke before settling down to speak again.

"It's always sad when things come to an end, but life moves on. Time will heal and before you know it, everything will be back to normal."

"Define 'normal', Hinata."

She looked at him, unsure.

_Some psychologist I turned out to be. I can't even mask my feelings in the face of others. She thought._

"Nothing goes back to 'normal'. Yes, Life moves on but it never is the same." Sasuke said.

_Indeed. Nothing can ever be the same the again. In fact, I am finding it so hard to deal with the guilt inside, from the mistake of ever agreeing to marry Itachi in the first place._

"What were you looking for when you married my brother?" He continued, in the wake of an absence of a reply from her.

She was surprised.

"That's an interesting question." She replied, taking a pause as she sipped her tea pondering about that question.

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps 'hope'?"

_Hope?_

She verbalised the word and let it roll about in her mouth as it was articulated.

_What was I hoping for?_

"A hope that maybe you do have a shot of some happiness despite the tragic circumstance of forced marriage? A hope that you would be at least unburdened by the guilt that you have not been the filial daughter of your father's?"

"Where is this leading to?" She asked, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

He bent down close to her face. The proximity drew nervousness out and she felt her heartbeat paced faster.

"You decided that there was no love the second you agreed to marry my brother. Under such circumstances, how was love suppose manifest itself?" He said matter-of-factly.

"Sasuke! Why are you doing this!" She said, flustered.

"Because I love you. But that is not the point I was getting to."

Hinata felt the flush of heat creep its colours into her cheeks, as he continued.

"The point is: Why did you not give yourself and your marriage a chance to work! Why did you wallow yourself in the shores of self-pity? Did you really thought yourself out to be a heroine when you decided to place duty over self. You are not. It is but a cowardly action to remove all responsibility from yourself and tying in the tragedy by condemning any chance of happiness for yourself and my brother."

She felt tongue-tied.

"I came down today because I wanted you to hear the truth about my brother."

"A truth that I already know." She said quietly.

He looked at her. She merely sipped more tea.

"I know the truth about the reported myths glamorised in the tabloids. I heard it from Neji when he came to visit me in hospital."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

She remembered that it was but two days after she regained consciousness, Neji had came by late in the night for a visit with flowers and some jelly because he heard she wasn't eating right.

"Hinata, there's something I think you should know." He said.

"Eh? About what?"

"About your husband, Itachi."

Her face visibly fell at the mention of his name.

"Understandably you are upset right now, but I believe you need to know the truth behind the tabloid rumours."

"You don't have to really since I plan on getting a divorce." She said quietly as she handed the empty jelly cup back to him for disposal.

"What? You are not in the right frame of mind to be thinking about that!"

"I've decided that it would be best to just end the suffering for all of us. Especially for our families."

"Listen to me, Hinata-"

"Neji, please I don't really want to talk about it-"

"No! You have to listen!"

Her head bent and the tears flowed. She couldn't control it. She really couldn't help it. She hated to cry but of late, she lacked control over the tear ducts that seems to constantly wash the visuals whenever the sensitive topic was brought up.

His heart broke to see her in such a state.

"Please listen to me. You have to listen to the truth about the whole situation."

More tears spotted the sheets.

He suddenly held her in a tight embrace.

"Honestly, I could choose not to tell you about the truth and let you pursue the divorce because selfishly, that would benefit me more."

_What?_

"Because I love you and that would mean a chance of winning your heart."

She was so shocked that all she could do was to push him away.

He smiled sadly as she looked up at him.

"But I never thought of you as anything else but a brother-"

"As you denoted me to be that and nothing else of deeper meaning. In any case, I am not such a person because I know where your heart truly lies and I will not manipulate the situation only to rub salt into the wounds."

She felt her body grew cold and her mind confused. Here stood her cousin to whom she looked up to for guidance and for support, who had just declared his feelings for her! In the wake of events, it was too much to take.

"He is not being unfaithful to you as you think he is." Neji continued.

"Eh?"

"He fell drunk once at a party with an important client and ended spending the night over as a guest. He was caught by the cameras when he left in the morning, accompanied by the client's attractive daughter. The rumours started then and were fuelled by his graced presence at parties to which, all pictures published are always the ones with a gorgeous female companion at the various venues."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because my girlfriend happens to be that daughter's good friend."

"Girlfriend?"

He smiled. "Yes, my girlfriend Tenten."

Her eyes grew large.

"I still love you but life moves on. And I am pleased to say that I am learning to let you go with her help."

"Tenten knows!"

He laughed.

"Yes she does. And for that, I'm grateful to have such an understanding person."

She smiled as she wiped the tear stains away. This was wonderful news!

"Do reconsider the divorce, Hinata."

She smiled again, sadly.

"I'm so happy for you Neji! The two of you make such a fine couple!" She paused. "But my mind's made up. I'm tired and I really don't wish to drag on this marriage. It was a mistake and I intend to fix that within my power. We are very different people and it is just not going to work out. He will be happier that way too."

"Are you thinking of him, or yourself?"

She remembered smiling and brushing off that question. She was only too happy to be indulged of the details of how did the relationship blossom and to thank him for everything.

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Do reconsider, Hinata." Sasuke repeated. "There is still time to turn back before you are due to appear in Tokyo to sign the papers in two weeks."

"If there is one thing that I always wonder is why won't he say anything about the rumours?" She said.

"Because he doesn't think he needs to account for them, and that is his flaw. He assumes that you'll trust him enough to know."

"But I didn't. The point is the trust is gone. The foundation of the relationship doesn't exist anymore."

"But it is your fault to never have asked him about it. You just assumed like my brother that the media spoke the truth."

Her cheeks grew scarlet again.

"Two brilliant people who are too 'brilliant' to practice common sense communication with one another, to built upon the chance of an attraction into something more concrete that doesn't crumble so easily under the influence of gossip mongers."

She kept her head bent.

"It's not too late, Hinata." He said.

"The damage is done. It is too late." She whispered as she looked out of the window that opened to a lovely Dali-like sunset. The cool breeze carries a single leaf and she watches as it sails past into the distance where it is beyond touch, beyond reach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino was sitting at her office with the newspaper spread out on the table. She was bored with financial news, or to be more exact, distracted by other thoughts that easily replaced priority to work.

"Sigh. It's boring without Hinata around to visit during the breaks." She mumbled as she recalled the whirlwind events that led to temporary leave of Hinata from Konoha Corps. Things were finally settling but at the same time, all of them knew that things will never be the same again.

After buzzing Yuna (her PA) for a cup of coffee, she proceeded to flip to the last page where she caught a familiar face in the featured article.

"Nara Shikamaru." She whispered. "Why do you suddenly look so handsome when you're gone? Why are we humans so ungrateful, to only to miss the things we treasure most only when they're gone?"

With the coffee having arrived piping hot and aromatic, Ino then moved to the sofa to enjoy some quiet time lounging and remising about the old times. She hated to admit it for such a long time and was a fool for letting things be. She finally faced up to whom her heart had a soft spot for, only after the cumbersome fool that stole it left. Life sure has a way of playing her ironies on the people and on heart's strings. It doesn't help at all to have read but a few days ago about a rumoured engagement with_ the_ Temari!

She groaned and sipped more coffee. She felt like kicking herself every time she thought about it. But more so for allowing herself to be thinking about him!

She sighed again before placing the mug on the coffee table.

"I know I shouldn't do anything but it is irritating me to the core to be not doing anything either! Argh! I hate myself, seriously. Why do I always get myself in such situations? First it was Sasuke-kun, and now, this."

Except _this_ was definitely real. Definitely what she feels about this is real and there. She blew out a puff of frustration before slumping onto the couch to pout in frustration.

_This is just too frustrating. What should I do? What would Hinata say?_ Ino wondered. _She'll probably tell me to do what I do best: tell it straight to his face._

Ino laughed quietly.

_What I do best …_

Upon downing the last of the dark coffee, she suddenly jumped up to grab her coat and dashed out of the office much to the shock of the staff around her. Heels clicking, heart beat accelerating with the rush of insanity that saw Ino through the polished floors of buildings, never-ending traffic to the amazed faces of people that couldn't help stare at a flushed beauty in Prada racing past them. In contrast, she – the object paid no heed to anyone else but the mission impossible that she was determined to complete.

Needless to say, Shikamaru was only flooded with shock to find that a certain female had stormed his office right when he was in the middle of yet another boring conference. Having not seen her in a long while had brought out some awkwardness because he found himself staring a bit too hard and too long to maintain cool composure, thus causing mild irritating to himself. But he would have admit that she's still as beautiful as he last saw her though…

"Troublesome –" He began with his trademark tag phrase, only to be halted by the disturber herself.

"I just need to get this off my chest so that I can move on in life." Ino said before turning to the bemused board of director to apologise some and then grabbing the man in question out to a quiet spot elsewhere, stirring up much excitement as she dragged him out by the hand.

"What is wrong with you, loud one?" He yelled as he almost tripped over his legs.

She ignored until she found an empty office to which she locked them in before finally catching her breath.

Furrowing his brows, he proceeded to light up as she adjusted her attire and calmed down.

"Are you done?" He asked after a few minutes to which she nodded.

Shit. I'm getting nervous! She thought but force-braced herself to face him. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Shikamaru, I know that this isn't exactly the best way and time to do this but I just need to say it. I am not looking for an answer nor am I looking to change your mind about your engagement to Temari. So please, just let me do this and don't interrupt."

He felt speechless but to maintain a calm self, he merely nodded. Inside, he only heard the sound of his heart beat speeding up and pounding up the blood to his ears.

"Ever since high school, I merely caught onto the wave of silly crushes that would lead to tears and fruitless pursuits. Never in my life have I really known that what I know is only but a girly adolescent chase of the supposed 'cute guy' of the season. I thought it to be love but it was probably a sense of Petrarchian admiration in a bid to be included in the 'in-crowd' of the moment. Endlessly I pursuit and admired but never really acting upon with same passionate drive that Sakura has for Sasuke, and throughout this I neglected to realise that maybe all I need is just someone, a man who thought of me more than just the silly female. A neglect that has come to turn into regret only when I found out from the media that the only man who was always around for me was gone."

Shikamaru could stand there in surprise. Embarrassment crept colour to his cheeks as happiness flooded inside of him. It was to the extent that a smile was threatening to emerge.

"So I just want to say that I have come to love you, just that I was too blind to realise it. But I will not stand as an obstacle in your path of happiness. In no way do I intended you to reciprocate the feelings. I only wanted to you to hear it because I doubt that I can hold my loud mouth in peace at the church wedding. So, my dear friend, I wish you well and congratulations to you and Temari. May you be always happy… Anyway I shan't hold you any longer, you are missed and I am due for a meeting in half hour. I'll be off now, no need to see me off."

And she turned in abrupt pursuit to bolt from the room to hide her embarrassment, only to be held back and dragged in tight embrace.

"Eh?"

"Baka woman." He muttered in her ear as he held her tight. "How on earth did you come to be that stupid to believe tabloids?"

The throat felt thick and she felt speechless as he laughed.

"But I guess I can't help the fact that I love such a silly female as you, even one that hasn't learnt from Hinata to not trust the media."

She was still confused and pushed for space to face him straight.

"So let me get this straight – you are not engaged to Temari?"

He shook his head as he tried to suppress the laughter. And it was contagious; a smile crept up on her face as she now posed the next question.

"And the feeling's mutual?"

He merely grinned before dragging her close for that long awaited kiss that he had been dreaming about ever since he met a woman named Ino.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone!_

_Sorry to for the really delayed update but things have gotten hectic ever since the end of exams. As this is not beta-ed, please point out silly errors as you spot them and I will get onto correcting the ones of the previous chapter. In any case, I just want to thank you guys for your support and patience. The next and last chapter for this story should be up in due time. Meanwhile, take care !_

_Cheers,_

_Arte_

_P.s Thanks for_ all the reviews! I appreciate all of them and especially for pointing out errors. I'll get to them soon!


	10. Chapter Zehn

Chapter Zehn

_Let me walk _

_Along a path that is clear_

_Let my feet touch _

_Upon the stone that leads_

_Into a place I'll never know_

_And let my senses be stroked_

_By the autumn hues of untold tales_

_Let it not fall into the trap of_

_Winter's harshness_

_And so let my soul sleep _

_While the pages turn_

_and my life story flows _

_Into a legend of hope_

_

* * *

_

Have you ever found yourself wondering about the complexities of life, only to realise how simple it really is?

Sometimes the spell of despair and some call depression is nothing more than a pod of doubt that has grown into excessive thinking that has in turn wound a yarn of thick shelter that is hard to break through. At times like these, we need to learn how to bring ourselves back to the same level as others and sometimes we need to forgive ourselves before we can forgive others.

And so my friends, I shall leave you with a quote:

"For so long as the sun rises and the earth spins, I will always be there. For so long as you keep me in your thoughts, we still have one more chance for tomorrow. And one more chance for the heart to heal..."

* * *

It was one of those days.

Muted colours of soft blue and the creamy clouds filled the skies that loomed over the pointed spikes of the skyscrapers of Tokyo. Yes, she was back again. It has been a little more than 6 months when she left in determined tears. Now she wore doubt around her neck that weighed upon her heart as she stood in the corridor of unnatural pristine alabaster granite that was flanked by endless glass that let the morning sun shine through, making it look like a illuminated tunnel of sorts. Dressed in a simple knee length skirt and a long sleeved blouse, she had pearls to match her eyes and absently, she kept her hair up in with a pin.

Hinata sighed as the hour drew near and her nervousness rose up in notches.

She then felt a footstep come up to her and the figured placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Shikamaru rarely said much as he was not good as offering comfort as he was at giving snide remarks or planning strategies. Flicking the cigarette in his mouth with his tongue, he stood beside here and smile with some words of assurance.

"You're sure that you want to go through with this?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

She smiled.

"Only as much as it should be done."

He frowned. It was a weird answer but before he could chide her, his newly-wedded wife of one week, who had appeared from nowhere, pushed him aside to get to Hinata. And in the process, he was shoved off to the side and had landed against the wall with a thump. Though smarting from the bump, he had to laugh. Ino has always been animated in her gestures especially when it came to friends and in his case, she was desperately trying to do a theatrical turn and have Hinata turn around 180 degrees and walk out of the whole thing.

"It's ok Hinata! We can always just walk away and do this another time! There's no need to rush-"

And Hinata hugged her friend. An action that halted the blonde girl in her tracks immediately. Ino instinctively raised her arms and hugged her back. Ino wished there was more she could do as a friend but how does one convince a hard headed, stubborn Hyuuga that she is still in love with her husband! Oh, damn the frustration! The tension of trying to wake her up from her ideas is incredulous! Argh!

"Thank you, Ino. But I am fine. Really I am!"

Hinata peered at her friend in earnest.

"I know what I am doing. Trust me."

Hinata begged. And with a sigh, Ino nodded. She had to respect the girl. It is still her life after all and others should not run it for her. And how could anyone turn Hinata down when she gives that puppy-dog eyes look?

Giving her friend's hand a squeeze, Hinata proceeded to move from the glass window at Shikamaru's announcement to enter the room.

It was time.

And Hinata found it hard to control the racing of her heartbeat as she heard sets of other footsteps. Of the familiar steps of leather shoes pacing across the marbled floor and making their way towards them. Looking up, her heart ached. He looked exactly as she remembered him to be. Itachi stood tall and dignified in his usual business suit of dark grey and a matching tie while Sasuke stood by his side in a light blue shirt and dark pants. He smiled and offered a smile to render some support.

He was still as heartbreakingly handsome and her chest tightened into a dead knot, causing breathing problems.

Within a few steps later, they stood facing each other for the first time in months. She smiled at him in a quiet manner before turning her heels and clicking them forward towards the looming dark maple panels flanked in men in dark suits that lead the way into the room.

At least, we are not ending on a shouting note. She thought as she heard the footsteps fall behind her. She prayed silently that things will go smoothly and quietly...

* * *

The authority figure presiding over the whole procedure today was an old man with ragged white hair and small eyes. He said in a droning fashion explaining the terms and everything that is to be expected. Hinata sat in her chair fidgeting with a part of her skirt, twisting the fabric in nervous waiting. And next to her, Uchiha Itachi sat in calm composure. He has not said a word not voiced out anything over the past months. He took it all in his stride, never once did he lose his cool. Not when he came under fire from the media, or even when he was asked to come for the signing of the papers. He was always cool and enigmatic.

Always far and untouchable.

"Are there any questions? If there are none, please sign the papers. After which, the divorce will take effect in two years after the stipulated period of separation."

The old man stately in dull boredom as if he was about to sleep.

Hinata released her hold on her skirt and proceed to lean forward to sign. She was about to scribe when she noticed no movement from the man sitting there next to her. Pausing, she turned to look.

He held her gaze with those dark eyes of his. And unexpectedly, he smiled!

She blinked as she watched him pick the entire stack of papers and threw it back at the old man in cool boldness.

"I disagree with all the terms. I do not have the intention going through with this divorce." He said coolly. The room froze to a dead silence as papers could be heard as they rustled through the air and flew up into the old man's face, which instantaneously redden from the shock.

Hinata was taken aback. She stood there in pure shock at the uncharacteristic behaviour of Itachi, who merely continued to smile at her, unfazed by the whole scene that he had started.

"You what?" was all she managed out her stunned self.

Instead of answering her, he took action. Getting up from the plush seat of rich fabrics, he grabbed her wrists to hoist her up. Pulling her along, he then promptly made his way out of the room with her in tow.

The action stunned the crowd who watching as the dark figure with red eyes walked out with Hinata protesting at being forcefully taken. With a smirk on his face, Shikamaru merely pulled his wife into his arms in a bid to calm her before she hits hysteria.

"Things are going to be just fine." He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

And Sasuke could not resist a knowingly smile from encroaching his face as he watched his brother walk through those doors with Hinata in hand.

* * *

Outside, Hinata was struggling to deal with what had just happened in the room whilst trying to wrestle her wrist back from Itachi who kept a very firm hold and fast stride as he dragged her into the elevator with him. Itachi did not slow even as they flew through a crowd of really surprised reporters who had gathered outside the building until they got into the sleek transport vehicle that was waiting for them. As if, the entire thing was planned...

"What are you trying to do here?" She finally asked after finding her voice back from all the excitement.

He was pouring himself a drink and offered her one to which she declined.

"Did you think I was foolish enough to let you run the entire show to your heart's content?"

He threw back at her.

"What?"

She did not believe what he just said about her being all theatrical about the whole situation! How dare he think in that way!

"Hinata, you know that you do not really have any real basis of a divorce. You know that I did not cheat on you - well, I did initially but that was before we married-"

"I do."

He looked at her.

"Tell me then, my _dear_ wife."

She cringed at the tone but stood her ground.

"I don't love you enough to put up any more facades."

Her heart ached as she chided herself mentally for letting the tears escape and fall freely from her eyes, blurring her vision in the process. Swallowing, she turned to swiftly wipe the confounded tears away as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I don't love you-"

"You do."

He said bluntly as he observed her from the side with the Cognac in his hand.

"No, Itachi. I-I don't-"

She said as she felt herself stuttering again against the falling tears.

"Then tell me to my face. As far as I remember, it's not where you are staring at on the floor of the car, my dear."

He continued as the vehicle finally moved to smooth roads where there were not excited paparazzi chasing them down like hounds.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and wiped away more tears. Looking up to his handsome dark face, she slowly gathered the words in her mouth. Praying silently to not choke on her words, she could only curse at her lack of strength and lack of poise.

"I do n-not love you-"

Hinata would have finished the sentence in choked arrangement if he had not suddenly leaned forward so close to her.

"Have you really lost all feelings for me, Hinata? Do you really not think about me during the time in Osaka? Do you not have dreams of me touching you in the dark hours of your sleep?"

A surge of anger crossed her features as she glared back into those eyes of his. There was anger arising from the truth of those words. Hinata felt more hot tears flow freely as the truth pierced at her heart. She was so angry at the truth that she was thinking about him. The fact that he haunted her dreams at night when she would remember having his body nearby in the cold nights and when he would wrap his arms around her as she slept soundly in their bedroom. And the fact that she missed feeling his touch. And the fact that she was missing him even though she had already resolved to leave him.

"You!"

And then she noticed on a watch that rested on his left wrist.

He smiled slightly as he admired the titanium steel-linked watched with a red dragon embossed at the bottom left corner of the face with diamonds studding the hours.

"You had left it in the drawer beside the bed. It had the birthday card attached to gift box and what a lovely surprise to find though I only discovered it a few weeks ago."

She placed her outstretched hand in his face.

"Give it back. It was a present for my husband."

He furrowed his eyes in mock bewilderment.

"Well technically we are still married. So I get to keep the watch."

He said, smiling at her.

"I bought the watch for the man I loved. I spent three hours in the shops looking for a watch for the man whom I foolishly thought loved me somewhere in that cold heart of his. I bought that gift in hopes that perhaps, if I have my feelings confessed in this present I could perhaps allow myself to have a chance at happiness - of real happiness that perhaps I finally had someone who truly loved me for all that I stood for - not for the titles that looms over my head nor the status that I manage in society but rather, the person who is tired of holding up the different masks for people. I bought this watch to gamble shamelessly without any masks on someone whom I loved. A gamble that I miserably failed before I even attempted. It was a foolish hope that only a fool like myself would think of doing."

Hinata said as she swallowed back any tears that could not stop flowing out from her tear ducts. Despite it, she felt such a relief come off her chest to have finally said everything. Everything that she had wanted to say for so long now was finally out in the open. She remembered dragging Ino and the girls all over the shops before setting her eyes on the blazing red dragon motif one that a very helpful salesgirl carried out in velvet cushion. She remembered how her heart fluttered at finding the gift and the high school glee she had as she wrote the card and carefully tucked it in the drawer for safekeeping. A week later, things changed and she left. In her hurry, she left it behind, most forgotten.

Slumping back into the seat, Hinata looked outwards and watched the changing landscape as the vehicle drove through the busy CBD area of Tokyo.

Itachi sat silent as he watched his wife breathed a little easier from being able to finally say everything that has been looming on her mind for a long time. He remembered his surprise at finding it one day as he searched through the drawer for his confounded passport that loves to hide. Oh Kami-sama, how he missed her. He missed watching her klutz self as she whizzed through the morning routine when she woke up late and the times when she ended sleeping in the library where he had to carry back to bed and indefinitely, he missed watching her sleep and having somebody waiting for him. He had cursed at the overloaded schedule that kept him away from the home for nights at a time and therefore, leaving her alone. He also cursed himself for thinking that she would understand when he already knew that she was such an introvert and insecure creature. He should have known better than to take measures to control all the mess that the fumbling media managed to blow out of proportion. But just when he was about to suggest a holiday away for the two of them, that incident had to happen. It was the pivot that drove her away and made him the evil one. Not that he really cared but that meant that he had to give time for her to cool before approaching her. And he practically flipped when he read the lawyer's letter! As if he was going to go through with a divorce!

But given little choice, he had decided to stay low until today.

"And so let me play the fool."

He quoted Shakespeare quietly, garnering her attention from the window.

"I'm not someone who is used to having someone waiting for me. Not used to sharing my space or chasing after should I have frightened or made insecure. I got through life without needing to care for others because it is tedious and a waste of time. Women to me were nothing but distractions from work. I know not how to have someone to myself. I am not used to the exclusive nature that was required of me to maintain relations and that extended to having a wife when I got married. But soon, I grew used to seeing someone smile for me and welcoming me home. I grew accustomed to having someone chasing after me and looking after my needs. I grew to like having my wife around."

And he leaned forward to face her.

"I grew to love her."

Hinata teared again.

"And to need her very badly."

She was really starting to cry again.

"But it seems that all I'm capable of is to make her cry."

And she choked amidst her tears as she tried in vain for the umpteenth time to wipe them off her face. He reached out to gently stroke her cheeks that were flushed red with emotions with his fingertips before fully extending his arms to drag her close to him in tight embrace, burying his face to inhale the familiar lavender scent that haunted side of the bed that has been void for the past half year. Hinata nested in his warmth and sobbed as she wanted to bask in the moment for as long as it could last, lest it be a farce.

"Come home, Hinata. I need you."

Nodding, she buried her head in his chest and cling most happily as they found the car to have stopped and the doors opened to a heart-warming welcome from the Uchiha household and all their friends from earlier who had gathered outside the doors and who were cheering most enthusiastically as the couple climbed out.

Still standing close to him, Hinata stood there as the whole crowd roared and celebrated with ribbons and much pomp that coloured the air with endless emotions.

"Welcome home."

Itachi whispered as he lowered his face to kiss his wife.

THE END

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I know that I took a really long time for the final installment but I did not forget about it! It has been lurking in my hard drive and in my mind all this time but I must say it is such a great feeling to finally have it done! I really want to thank everyone for their kind support and encouragement and hope that you enjoy this early Christmas present from me! ) I guess there is some good in falling sick and getting some time out from work eh? haha! Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone and thank you so much for staying wth me all the way ! Love ya guys!  
_

_ Cheers!_

_Arte _


End file.
